


Спаситель

by tygger



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Kidnapping, M/M, Macau, Neil is Max, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pro vs chinese mafia, Pro will be the last to know
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: Еще одна версия о том, как появилась монетка на красном шнурке
Relationships: Ives/Wheeler (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Встречное движение

Отель «Санва» в Макао — настоящий клоповник. Крошечные комнатки отделены друг от друга фанерными перегородками. Стены, заканчивающиеся в метре от потолка, исключают даже малейший намёк на приватность и звукоизоляцию. Слышно каждый пук, чих и вздох. Если кто-то курит, запах чувствуется сразу. В стенах кое-где отверстия — то ли специально проделано, то ли жуки. Мебель старая и потертая, тоже точеная жуками. Кровать скрипит, половицы скрипят, потолочный вентилятор шумит, но не спасает от жары и влажности. Душ и туалет — в конце коридора. По вечерам туда очередь, хотя состояние санузла не вызывает особого желания им пользоваться. Впрочем, в номере есть раковина — но на этом все.

Несмотря на то, что отель стоит на бывшей улице Красных фонарей, это место явно не годится для занятий любовью. Протагонист считает иначе. Он крепко любит Нила внутри обшарпанной зеленой комнаты на застиранных простынях, зажимая ему рот рукой, чтобы не кричал, изо всех сил стискивая зубы, чтобы не кричать самому. На вторую ночь они кое-как привыкают делать это беззвучно.

Изведя две пачки презервативов и большую упаковку влажных салфеток за неимением душа, они лежат на простынях, обнаженные и обессиленные. Нил встает, чтобы глотнуть воды из бутылки на столике возле окна, затем приносит ее Про. Утолив жажду, они снова валятся на кровать, но сил заниматься сексом уже не осталось. Нил придвигается ближе, закидывает ногу на любовника и берет его за руку, сплетая их пальцы в жесте «тенет».

— Прошел год, — говорит Про. — Значит, тебе остался всего год до Стальска.

Он ненавидит себя за это. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется разрушать атмосферу приятной неги и вновь поднимать эту тему, но он не может сдержаться.

Пальцы Нила вздрагивают в его руке, но когда Про смотрит в его лицо, он видит все ту же ласковую улыбку.

— У нас еще есть время, — отвечает ученый.

— У меня. Не у тебя.

— У меня тоже. Я буду очень часто навещать тебя в этот год — ведь навещал же?

Про кивает. Он вспоминает тот раз, когда это случилось впервые — примерно через месяц после Стальска-12 и событий в опере. И, кажется, через неделю после того, как он ликвидировал Прию. Сделав это, Про ушел в запой — в первый и, как он надеялся, в последний раз в жизни.

Про очередной раз сидел в баре и надирался, когда к нему подошел Нил. Про подумал, что увидел призрак. И что сходит с ума. Однако, он не стал сопротивляться, когда «призрак» предложил пойти к нему домой. Едва они переступили порог, Нил страстно поцеловал его в губы. Пьяный Про в ответ набросился на него. Он сам не знал, что хочет сделать с воскресшим Нилом — вытрясти из него всю правду, избить его или трахнуть. В итоге вышло последнее.

После Про стало стыдно за случившееся. Он был груб с Нилом. Если честно, это можно было назвать изнасилованием. Но у него не было возможности попросить прощения: наутро, когда он проснулся, Нила уже и след простыл.

Вторая встреча произошла через неделю. В этот раз Про был абсолютно трезв. Хотя он поначалу наставил на Нила пушку, ученому удалось объясниться.

Это был не воскресший Нил. Это был Нил, который еще не успел умереть.

Глава организации «Тенет» отправил команду бойцов в прошлое годы назад. Они были вынуждены двигаться против временного потока скачками — «кавалерия» могла прожить в инверсии самое большее месяц: к этому времени заканчивался кислород и припасы. 

Поэтому команда была вынуждена периодически возвращаться. Прежде чем инвертироваться снова, бойцы отдыхали и запасались всем необходимым, а руководитель группы просчитывал маршрут, искал транспорт и укрытия. Обычно это занимало неделю. Больший период отдыха означал большую продолжительность следующей инверсии, поэтому они старались не выбиваться из графика.

Но Нил всегда находил сутки-двое, чтобы приехать к Протагонисту и побыть рядом с ним.

Услышав это, Про почувствовал одновременно надежду и отчаяние. Он все-таки будет вместе с человеком, которого успел полюбить. Плохая новость — этот человек не выживет.

Про был не в курсе, как много Нил знает о своей грядущей смерти в прошлом. Однажды ученый упомянул, что для него все закончится четырнадцатого числа, но Протагонист не смог заставить себя задать дополнительные вопросы. Все это было слишком безумно: его возлюбленный мертв в прошлом, но жив в будущем, да еще наверняка где-то существует более юная версия Нила, с которой Про даже не успел познакомиться. Нил как кот Шредингера, как электрон, который одновременно волна и частица, и который становится позитроном, когда движется в прошлое… Но, если самого Нила забавляли подобные физические парадоксы, на Про они нагоняли тоску и тревогу. Все, что он понимал — для Нила он выглядит старым маразматиком, больным Альцгеймером, который от встречи к встрече все больше забывает его. А Нил отныне всегда будет ощущаться им как молодой обреченный, вроде ракового больного.

Расклад, не оставляющий возможности счастливого исхода.

Красная нитка на запястье Нила намокла от пота и набухла, медная монетка выглядит тусклой. Про перехватывает запястье ученого и рассматривает украшение.

— Это я тебе подарил?

— С чего ты взял? — Нил хитро улыбается, но едва заметная дрожь его тела дает положительный ответ на этот вопрос.

— Когда я завербовал тебя?

— Если скажу, будет неинтересно. И вообще, давай лучше спать. Завтра будет тяжелый день.

— Завтра ты инвертируешь?

— Пока нет. В этот раз мы пробудем дольше в обычном времени. Здесь, в Макао, у нас будет промежуточная миссия.

Про не в восторге от этой новости, и опять пытается задавать вопросы, но Нил перебивает его:

— Мы оба слишком устали. В любом случае, завтра ты все узнаешь. И, поверь мне, это будет как раз вовремя. А сейчас давай спать.

Нил укладывается на бок, поворачиваясь лицом к стене. Про не нравится быть в неведении, но он чувствует, что на этот раз от Нила ничего не добьешься, как ни пытайся. Поэтому он просто придвигается ближе и сжимает любовника в объятиях, обвивая руками стройную талию.

Засыпая, он думает в числе прочего, что таким образом Нил не ускользнет и не сможет отвертеться от утреннего разговора, но выходит иначе.

На рассвете Протагонист просыпается один в пустой и смятой постели. Нил, его одежда и вещи исчезли.


	2. Банджиджампнуть

Про особо некогда расстраиваться из-за сбежавшего Нила, потому что он получает голосовое сообщение на телефон — не на обычный, на инвертированный. Эта линия только для Кэт, и сообщение, разумеется, от нее.

Кэт говорит, захлебываясь слезами:

«Макс пропал. Исчез прямо из номера. Думаю, все как ты говорил — его могли похитить… Прошу тебя, помоги!.. Мы все еще в «Венециан Макао».

Время еще есть, прикидывает Про. Как минимум, часов 6, максимум — 12. Но если бы он получил это сообщение, находясь где угодно, кроме Макао, попал бы в затруднительное положение.

Про отправился в Китай вовсе не из-за вдовы Сатора. В Макао его вызвал Нил. Про понятия не имел, что Кэт с сыном тоже сюда приедет.

Совпадение? Что-то не верится.

«Что Кэт забыла в Макао? Она же обещала, что не покинет Лондон в ближайшие полгода!»

Прежде чем отправиться к Кэт, Про вынужден принять душ и переодеться. Не помешал бы еще визит к парикмахеру, но на это уже определенно нет времени. Белоснежная хлопковая рубашка, дорогой костюм, замшевые мокасины и часы «Ролекс» — за считанные минуты Про превращается из туриста-рюкзачника в богатого бизнесмена, выбирается из отеля тайно, крышами и дворами (это не так просто, как звучит, потому что ему нужно не помять и не испачкать одежду), через две улицы вызывает такси и немного переводит дух.

В фойе отеля «Венециан» он снова весь подбирается, хотя ему нужно выглядеть расслабленным. Ничего не поделаешь, Про очень убедителен в любой роли, кроме роли богача, и сам знает об этом. Парень из бедного района угадывается под любыми шмотками и цацками. Про и самому неуютно среди всей этой роскоши и позолоты, он ценит комфорт, но терпеть не может излишества.

Еще одна вещь, которую он не переваривает — играть роль соблазнителя ради работы. Не то, чтобы он совсем не способен на такое… но это явно не его конек.

Про вспоминает об этом, когда направляется в номер Кэтрин Бартон. Он чинно велит администратору позвонить ей и сообщить о визитере, затем поднимается вверх на эскалаторе и на лифте, проходит по застеленным ковровой дорожкой коридору.

Кэт встречает его тепло, несмотря на то, что не ожидала его здесь встретить. Она как всегда великолепна — очень высокая блондинка в шелковом платье от «Лоро Пиана», почти без макияжа, золотистые волосы завязаны в хвост. Кэт выглядит счастливой и абсолютно спокойной, но это оттого, что никакой неприятности с Максом еще не приключилось — ей только предстоит отправить то сообщение.

Кэт совсем не по-английски крепко обнимает Про и целует его в обе щеки, улыбается и проводит в гостиную суперлюкса «Верона», где агенту предстоит выдержать очередное испытание созерцанием чрезмерной роскоши.

— Проходи, Джон. Чувствуй себя как дома. Кстати, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Дверь, ведущая в патио, открывается, и в гостиную входит высокий темноволосый мужчина. Про с первого взгляда понимает, что этот тип перед ним профессиональный соблазнитель. Должно быть, родом из Средиземноморья, итальянец или испанец, худощавый, невероятно смазливый и высокий — ростом почти с саму Кэт. Белые брюки, синяя рубашка, густые черные волосы собраны в хипстерский пучок на затылке, карие глаза проницательно блестят.

— Дани, это Джон, мой хороший друг.

Мужчина приветливо улыбается Про одними губами и протягивает руку.

— Даниэль Родригес, архитектор.

Ясно, испанец. Кэт питает слабость к испанцам. Вспомнить хотя бы историю с Арепо…

— Налить вам чего-нибудь?

Про качает головой.

— Кэт, я по делу. Боюсь, у нас нет времени на светскую беседу. Макс с тобой?

И тут же получает ответ на свой вопрос: дверь номера распахивается, внутрь влетает вихрастый мальчишка десяти лет от роду. С криком «Дядя Джон!» он бросается к Про и виснет у него на шее.

— Ну привет, ковбой! — Про ласково треплет его по светлой макушке.

— Дядя Джон, почему ты не сказал, что тоже приедешь?.. С тобой было бы намного веселее!

Про вздыхает. По его собственному мнению, он не делал ничего, абсолютно ничего, чтобы завоевать доверие мальчишки, сына своего покойного врага — и вот поди ж ты, Макс его обожает.

— Прости, но, похоже, повеселиться нам не удастся! Вам с мамой нужно срочно вернуться в Лондон.

— Что? — удивляется Кэт.

— Что? — вторит ей Макс.

Дани Родригес недоверчиво смеется.

Про быстро вводит их в курс дела. Сегодня утром он получил информацию, что Макса попытаются похитить.

— У вас есть вооруженная охрана? — спрашивает он Кэт.

— Конечно! Я сняла для них отдельный номер. Они могут постоянно дежурить возле дверей, если это необходимо…

Про рассматривает такую возможность, но все же качает головой.

— Не стоит рисковать. Вы прилетели на частном самолете?.. Сможете вылететь сегодня?

— Думаю, да. Я свяжусь с пилотом.

— Но, мама! Мы же только приехали! — возражает Макс. — А как же Башня?

— В другой раз, милый, — вздыхает Кэт. — Иди, собирай вещи.

— Послушайте, а вашему источнику можно доверять? — сердито спрашивает Родригес. — Вдруг это ложная тревога? Мы не можем просто так все бросить и сорваться с места, у нас есть планы…

— Вы здесь в отпуске, не так ли?.. Отпуск можно перенести. Вернуть ребенка будет сложнее.

Дани недовольно фыркает и отворачивается. «Этот тип не любит никого, кроме себя», — понимает Про.

Обидно, что Макс тоже смотрит на него волком. Хмурится все больше, когда понимает, что отъезд уже дело решенное, затем понуро бредет в свой номер. Похоже, Про испортил ребенку октябрьские каникулы.

Ничего, переживет.

Дани и Кэт начинают собираться, а Про выходит, чтобы побеседовать с охраной. Парни, которые стерегут вдову и ее сына, толковые и надежные — Кэт думает, что сама их наняла, на самом деле это люди Про. Он как раз дает им последние указания, когда Макс выходит из своего номера и направляется дальше по коридору. Мальчик успел переодеться для дороги: накинул серый мешковатый худи, спрятал кудри под бейсболку.

— Ты куда, ковбой?

— К маме.

Про велит одному из охранников проводить Макса до «Вероны». Тот выполняет приказ, передает мальчика матери в дверях люкса, но уже через десять минут Макс оттуда пропадает: Кэт теряет его из виду, затем зовет его, он не откликается, она обшаривает все комнаты, все уголки — напрасно, ребенка нигде нет.

***

— Это не похищение, — выносит вердикт Про. — Это побег.

Ему требуются считанные минуты, чтобы выяснить, каким образом Макс покинул номер. Он сделал это через патио, перелез через живую изгородь на террасу соседнего люкса, открыл замок балконной двери с помощью скрепки и материнской шпильки для волос, проник в пустой номер, а после вышел в коридор и двинул к выходу из отеля, а затем — к автобусной остановке. Камеры наблюдения его засекли, сотрудники предложили обратиться в полицию, но Про уверен, что найдет Макса быстрее.

— Куда он мог направиться? Что за Башня?.. Башня Макао?

— Она самая, — отвечает Кэт. — Макс ею просто бредит! Вчера я обещала ему, что мы туда съездим. У нас забронирован скай-джамп в тандеме…

— Оставайтесь на месте. Я его привезу.

Он берет автомобиль и мчится по мосту Сай Ван в сторону Башни Макао. Припарковав машину, проходит сквозь стеклянные вращающиеся двери. Чтобы подняться наверх, Про приходится купить входной билет.

В Башне 63 этажа, 3 лифта, кинотеатр, магазины, рестораны и, разумеется, везде полно народу. Где искать мальчишку? Но Про вспоминает о скай-джампинге и идет к лифту. Возле него уже ждет китайская семья — молодые родители и девочка 5-6 лет. Когда китайцы и Про уже внутри, и дверь начинает закрываться, между ее створками внезапно просовывается мужская рука. Про видит золотые часы и край фиолетовой рубашки. Створки снова распахиваются, и в лифт втискиваются трое мужчин — хмурые, здоровенные детины азиатской наружности.

От них исходит такая мощная аура опасности, что ее ощущает не только агент, но и все остальные. Избегая смотреть на попутчиков, родители девочки невольно крепче прижимаются друг к другу, закрывают собой ребенка. А вот Про смотрит. Но, чем больше он смотрит, тем меньше они ему нравятся.

Один в косухе, двое в пиджаках, и все трое в темных очках. Как минимум у одного под пиджаком спрятана кобура с пушкой. Наверняка у всех троих есть холодное оружие — ножи-бабочки или что-то вроде.

— Чего уставился, ниггер? — злобно цедит тот, что в косухе. Его английский весьма неплох.

Про лишь холодно улыбается в ответ. Тут лифт прибывает на этаж, где находится внешняя смотровая площадка, и все пассажиры разбегаются в разные стороны: семья с ребенком уносит ноги, Про бросается на поиски Макса, а троица… похоже, делает то же самое. Обернувшись, Про видит, как они прочесывают толпу. К счастью, народу наверху также много, это задерживает преследователей.

Агенту удается засечь Макса первым. Мальчик сидит на скамейке вместе с другими ребятами, ожидающими «небесного прыжка». Поверх его толстовки уже надета синяя футболка c эмблемой «AJ Hackett», возле стены за его спиной на крючках покачиваются готовые комплекты снаряжения, ремни и тросы.

Про перемахивает через ленту ограждения и в два счета оказывается рядом с мальчишкой.

— Какого черта?

— Дядя Джон? — испуганно пищит Макс. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Это ты что тут делаешь?! Ты уже должен быть в аэропорту вместе с матерью!.. Какого черта ты сбежал?

Мальчик пытается объясниться, и в это же время Про пытаются оттеснить сотрудники компании — как раз подошла очередь Макса прыгать. В поднявшейся суматохе агент выясняет, что Кэт, оказывается, оплатила скай-джамп заранее, а Макс наврал о том, что его мать приболела, и уговорил случайного парня притвориться его старшим братом, пообещав ему бесплатный тандемный прыжок.

— Так вы будете прыгать? — спрашивает озадаченный инструктор по прыжкам.

— Нет! — рычит Про. — В отель, живо!

— Вы уверены? Деньги не возвращаются!

— К черту деньги! Макс, иди за мной! — но тут чутье заставляет его обернуться, и он видит давешних амбалов из лифта. Они стоят возле ограждения и не сводят взгляд с Про… вернее, с мальчика.

Тревога не была ложной.

Агент снова озирается, ища выход. Если эти типы окажутся с ними в лифте, Про уже никогда оттуда не выйдет. Лестница — тоже не вариант.

Но, постойте…

Про хватает инструктора за руку.

— Прыгнувших поднимают обратно?

— Нет, вас отцепят внизу, когда вы спуститесь с батута. Вам придется снова войти через главную дверь, но не волнуйтесь…

— Отлично, нам это подходит! Давайте ваше снаряжение!

— Джон!.. — испуганно шепчет Макс.

— Видишь этих типов за лентой? — так же тихо отвечает ему Про. — Они пришли за тобой. Хотел приключений на свою задницу?.. Получи и распишись!

Макс бледнеет, но, к его чести, следующие минуты держится молодцом — следует указаниям и не паникует. Инструктор помогает надеть снаряжение, пристегивает их друг к другу, выводит наружу и подводит к краю площадки. Про торопит его, через стекло ему видно, как преследователи бегут обратно к лифту — они уже догадались, что таким образом от них пытаются улизнуть.

Едва инструктор начинает обратный отсчет, Про подхватывает Макса и делает шаг в пропасть. Они вместе летят вниз, ветер бьет в лицо. Мальчик вопит — но вопит от восторга.

Натянутые тросы замедляют падение. Про только сейчас замечает, насколько отличная выдалась погода — никакого дождя или тумана, типичных для этих краев. На небе ни единого облачка, воздух прозрачен и чист, вид открывается потрясающий. Про вдыхает полной грудью. Внезапно на него накатывают воспоминания: Мумбаи, дом Сингха, они с Нилом летят на тросах — сначала вверх, потом вниз, когда убегают от полиции и охраны. Про в очередной раз понимает, как сильно тоскует по Нилу… вернее, по тем временам, когда еще не знал, что тот обречен.

Семнадцать секунд от вершины к подножию Башни — по крайней мере, так утверждает реклама на футболке Макса. Они благополучно приземляются на батут, Про отстегивает карабины, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают поджидавшие внизу сотрудники, перекидывает Макса через плечо, сбегает вниз по приставной лесенке и со всех ног бежит к машине — к счастью, он припарковался неподалеку от батута.

Кидает мальчишку на сиденье, сам занимает место водителя и трогается. Как раз вовремя, потому что слышит визг колес и, повернув голову, видит, как через парковку к ним мчится на полной скорости серый внедорожник «Ламборгини Урус». Агент давит на газ и едва успевает разминуться с погоней. За рулем — тот самый тип в фиолетовой рубашке и с золотыми часами.

— Пристегнись! — велит Про Максу, выезжая на круговой перекресток. — Черт, не туда свернул! Ну ничего, здесь будет легче оторваться. Позже вернемся к «Венециан» по мосту Губернатора.

Они едут на север, в исторический центр Макао. Узкие грязные улочки, запруженные машинами, только на руку Про — вскоре преследователи теряют их из виду. Агент наконец-то переводит дух. Он снижает скорость и вливается в поток, едет как все. Пульс все еще зашкаливает после прыжка и погони, судя по виду Макса, парень тоже до конца не отошел.

Про дает ему несколько минут, а после говорит:

— Я — не твой телохранитель! И уж точно не нянька. Зачем ты сбежал?.. Жить надоело?

— Прости, — бормочет Макс.

— И это все?

— Я очень хотел прыгнуть. В прошлый раз, когда мы здесь отдыхали, я был слишком мал, мне не разрешили. А теперь… Я так этого ждал! И мама была согласна. Да ладно, разве это было не круто?..

Агент офигевает от такой простоты.

— Ремня тебе надо, а не прыжок с башни! — ворчит Про.

— Детей бить нельзя, — возражает Макс.

— Тебе было бы полезно! — агент старается выглядеть как можно более суровым, но маленький паршивец понимает, что уже прощен.

— В следующий раз надо будет банджиджампнуть, — произносит он, мечтательно прикрыв глаза.

— Такого слова не существует… Что?..

Про в изумлении поворачивается к нему, Макс непонимающе глядит в ответ. И в это время в них врезается вынырнувший откуда-то с боковой улицы «Ламборгини Урус».


	3. Выбраться живым

Удар такой, что, кажется, вытряхнет душу. Крошево разбитого стекла сыплется на Про и одновременно с этим в лицо тыкается подушка безопасности, агент зажмуривает глаза. Вокруг суета, он слышит китайскую речь, шипение воздуха, выходящего из проколотой подушки. Потом в сознание врывается крик Макса, и Про встряхивает головой, заставляя себя вернуться в реальность.

Открыв глаза, он видит, как брыкающегося мальчишку силой пытаются вытащить из машины. Про отстегивает свой ремень безопасности и дает кулаком в ухо просунувшемуся в салон китайцу. Тот вопит и отпускает Макса, Про выталкивает мужчину из автомобиля, но в открытую дверь тут же ломится новый, и этот вооружен. Не тратя времени на рукопашную, он сразу тычет пушкой в лицо Протагониста. Дуло упирается в лоб.

Китаец собирается нажать на курок, это Про понимает сразу. Как и то, что время вышло — больше он никогда не сможет подумать абсолютно ни о чем. Но следует хлопок, и голова китайца вдруг взрывается кровавыми брызгами. Макс снова истошно кричит. Тяжелое тело падает на Макса и Про, агент успевает выхватить пистолет из разжавшихся пальцев мертвеца. Снаружи раздаются еще два выстрела, снова кричат и разбегаются люди. Потом наступает тишина.

— Ты цел? — спрашивает Про.

Макс в ответ лишь тихонько скулит.

— Выбираемся! Пригнись! Ложись на сиденье и выползай. Не поднимай головы — где-то там снайпер.

Снайпер, похоже, на их стороне, но Про в этом до конца не уверен, поэтому не хочет рисковать. Ползком он выбирается из машины и помогает Максу. Еще с минуту они сидят, прислонившись к боку помятого автомобиля с противоположной от снайпера стороны. Выстрелов больше не раздается, но оставаться на месте нельзя. Скоро нагрянет полиция… или новая порция бандитов.

— Бежим!

Про перебегает дорогу, согнувшись почти вдвое, зажав пистолет в правой руке и другой рукой крепко прижимая к себе Макса, прикрывая его своим телом.

Они ныряют в переулок, потом в другой, где Про распрямляет спину и прячет пушку за ремень брюк.

— Беги, не останавливайся! — торопит он мальчика, схватив его за руку. — Позже отдохнем.

Макс молчит, но слушается. Они быстро бегут по узким грязным улочкам, по обе стороны от них тянутся обшарпанные пятиэтажные дома, зарешеченные балконы. Над головой — путаница вывесок и проводов. Когда они оказываются в проулке, настолько узком, что неба наверху почти не видно, Про тормозит и толкает запыхавшегося Макса влево, в укромный уголок за мусорными контейнерами.

— Тайм-аут, — говорит он. — Проверим, что да как.

Первым делом Про велит снять синюю футболку: ее запачкала кровь застреленного бандита. Скомкав ее, он вытирает кровь с лица Макса, затем — с себя. К счастью, толстовка парня и пиджак Про почти чистые — агенту не хотелось бы избавляться от пиджака, потому что он отлично скрывает оружие.

Мальчик тянется за футболкой, когда Про хочет выбросить ее в контейнер. Агент только сейчас замечает цифру 10, нарисованную черным фломастером на тыльной стороне маленькой бледной ладони — номер, под которым они прыгнули с Башни Макао.

— Не надо!

— Куплю тебе другую, когда выберемся.

— Их дают только тем, кто прыгнул!

— Тогда прыгнем еще раз, хоть не один! Если выживем.

Макс кивает. Про поражен тем, что он вообще может думать об этих проклятых прыжках и дурацких футболках, после всего, что случилось. Присев на корточки, он заглядывает в глаза мальчика — тусклый взгляд, зрачки расширены.

— Эй, ты как? — ласково спрашивает агент. — Не ранен?.. Ничего не болит? Макс?!

Мальчик выходит из ступора, услышав свое имя.

Он всхлипывает и утыкается лицом в плечо Про.

— Хочу домой, к маме, — шепчет Макс, хлюпая носом.

Про обнимает его в ответ, ободряюще гладит по спине.

— Я обязательно верну тебя маме. Потерпи еще немного, окей?.. Мы выберемся, очень скоро. Просто держись ближе ко мне и делай, как я скажу. Ты был молодцом сегодня… по большей части.

— Не надо было мне убегать!

— Что случилось, то случилось, — отвечает Про. — А теперь — соберись!

***

Вначале Про подумывает о том, чтобы просто сдаться полиции. Размышляет, насколько хорошо говорят по-английски местные копы, как быстро приедут… Что-то подсказывает ему не торопиться с этим, он решает пройти еще пару улиц. Спрятав Макса за углом, Про выглядывает из переулка и видит, что поперек улицы стоит синий фургон местной полиции… вот только парни за рулем и те, что возле, хоть и одеты в форму, никак не похожи на копов. У них выражение лиц давешних головорезов, они озираются и рыскают. Суют прохожим под нос карточку с фотографией, спрашивают. Про готов поспорить на что угодно, что это фото Макса Сатора.

Агент резко сдает назад, вновь хватает парня за руку и тащит его прочь.

— Попробуем другой путь, — говорит он мальчику.

Через улицу — то же самое. Здесь машина — потертый грузовик с овощами, а вокруг головорезы в гражданском. Следующий выход, кажется, свободен, но не тут-то было: на глазах Про из-за угла выезжает и становится поперек улицы почтовый фургон, и из него вываливается едва ли не дюжина выглядящих крайне недружелюбно «почтальонов».

«Они собираются перекрыть весь район! — понимает Про. — Дело дрянь!»

— На проспект Алмейда Рибейру сейчас не попасть. Похоже, кто-то отправил за тобой целую армию.

— Что же нам делать?

Агент напряженно размышляет. Он один против нескольких десятков вооруженных людей, пусть даже далеко не все из них профи. У него пистолет с полной обоймой и десятилетний мальчик на шее.

Ни единого шанса. Сейчас ему пригодилась бы собственная армия.

Интересно, где сейчас Нил? Может, он вернулся в отель «Санва»? А может, это он убил тех китайцев из «Ламборгини Уруса»?

Про вспоминает слова ученого о промежуточной миссии в Макао и о том, что завтра будет тяжелый день.

Действительно, дела хуже некуда, а ведь еще даже не наступил полдень.

— Идем, — говорит он Максу. — Здесь есть одно место, где мы можем укрыться. Если повезет, встретим друга, который нам поможет.

Когда они подходят к отелю «Санва» на улице Счастья, Про заставляет мальчика натянуть капюшон поглубже и завязать тесемки. Они заходят внутрь, Про первым поднимается по лесенке, идет к стойке администратора (на самом деле это грязный, заваленный бумагами стол), отвлекает китайца расспросами и, пока тот морщится и с трудом подбирает английские слова, которых, прямо скажем, в его лексиконе совсем немного, заводит руку за спину и машет мальчику, спрятавшемуся за углом. Макс проползает на четвереньках мимо стола, крадется по коридору. Убедившись, что он прошел незамеченным, Про догоняет его, заталкивает в номер и закрывает дверь.

Хвала небесам, утром агент сообразил здесь немного прибраться: пред уходом он заправил постель, спрятал тюбик со смазкой и, завернув в пакет использованные презервативы, выбросил их в контейнер на заднем дворе.

— Что это за место? — спрашивает Макс, удивленно озираясь.

— Ш-ш-ш! Говори шепотом. Здесь все слышно, — кивком головы он указывает на не достающую до потолка стену. — Это отель.

— Очень странный отель, — шепчет мальчик, и Про невесело усмехается.

Скорее всего, малец понятия не имеет о том, как выглядит бедность.

— Иди умойся, но воду из-под крана не пей. Принесу тебе воды из кулера, если хочешь.

— Я не хочу пить. Мне надо в туалет… по-маленькому.

— Пописай в раковину, я отвернусь.

— Здесь что, нет туалета? — Макс выглядит пораженным.

— В конце коридора. Но тебе лучше не выходить из номера.

Пока Макс делает свои дела, Про шарит под кроватью и находит заранее припрятанный пистолет и обойму, садится и думает, что делать дальше.

— Надо бы позвонить маме, — слышит он шепот мальчика. — Она, наверно, думает, что меня украли, а тебя убили!

— Твой телефон остался в Башне?

— Да.

— Это к лучшему. Там мог быть жучок, по которому тебя выследили. Я позвоню со своего, — он имеет в виду не-инвертированный телефон.

Внезапно в голову приходит идея. Про действительно звонит Кэт на мобильный, дает сказать пару слов ее сыну, затем сообщает, что они скрылись от погони в отеле «Санва» и просит прислать за ними телохранителей на бронированном джипе.

«Только сама сюда не суйся, ясно? Думаю, тот, кто охотится за Максом, мечтает подобраться к тебе. Не выходи из отеля!»

Кэт напугана до полусмерти, но вроде бы понимает.

Завершив разговор, Про бросает аппарат на кровать, подходит к окну, открывает его и, чуть поднатужившись, высаживает металлическую решетку — она уже достаточно расшатана, потому что вчера вечером Нил проник в номер через окно. Судя по всему, через него он также и удрал на следующее утро.

За окном — черепичная крыша.

— Давай я тебя подсажу.

— Зачем? — удивляется Макс. — Мы же обещали маме, что подождем здесь!

— Мы подождем. За углом, откуда видно вход. Чтобы убедится, что за тобой приедет именно охрана, а не кто-то еще. Старый шпионский трюк.

Про невесело усмехается.

— Так ты и правда секретный агент! — восхищенно шепчет Макс, когда они ползут по козырьку, перелезают с крыши на крышу. — Ты из ЦРУ?

— Лучше думай о том, как не упасть, — советует Про.

Он спрыгивает на трансформаторную будку, ловит мальчишку, затем помогает ему спуститься на землю. Они оказываются в узеньком переулке, который зовется аллеей Счастья. Из переулка хорошо наблюдать за отелем, он безлюден и имеет еще три выхода, через которые можно в случае чего сделать ноги.

Агент прислоняется к стене и смотрит, Макс следует его примеру. Некоторое время ничего не происходит. Про действительно хочется, чтобы приехали его парни из охраны — тогда все это закончится, мальчик будет в безопасности, он проводит Макса и Кэт до аэропорта… Про прикидывает, сколько времени уйдет у ребят, чтобы добраться до них от отеля «Венециан», и когда на улицу Счастья приезжает черный седан, он уже знает, что это не они — рано, слишком рано!

Да и машина не та. Про знает, как выглядит джип охраны Кэт.

— Это не наши! Надо бежать!

— Не высовывайся! — агент оттесняет Макса обратно в переулок. — Переждем здесь.

Из машины выскакивают четверо, все — китайцы. Трое идут в отель, один остается на стреме. Еще один сидит за рулем. «Санва» находится примерно в 150 футах от укрытия Про и Макса, но им хорошо слышно шум, крики и суету, поднявшиеся в отеле.

«Остается только надеяться, что эти дурни там никого не пристрелят», — мрачно думает Про, всегда старавшийся не допускать гибели посторонних.

Пока в отеле идет шмон, агент держит пистолет наготове. К счастью, выстрелов не раздается, и вскоре разочарованные бандиты возвращаются и уезжают.

Про выдыхает, привалившись к стене.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Макс.

— Ждем наших. Они еще могут приехать. Понимаешь, что все это означает?

— Кто-то прослушивал телефон?

— Возможно. А возможно, информация утекла прямо от Кэт. Давно она с этим… Родригесом?

— Месяца два. Мне он не слишком нравится, если честно, — задумавшись на мгновение, Макс неожиданно выдает. — Я не удивлюсь, если это он их нанял, чтобы избавиться от меня.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Он никогда меня не обижал, но иногда глядит так, будто я помеха, — тут Макс пожимает плечами. — Но так смотрят все мамины бойфренды.

Про становится жаль мальчика, но он молчит, не зная, что сказать.

— Джон?

— Что?

— Почему _ты_ не встречаешься с моей мамой?.. Ты ей нравишься. И ты гораздо лучше, чем Дани и остальные!

Про не может выдержать взгляда пытливых голубых глаз.

— Мы с твоей мамой хорошие друзья, — бормочет он, разглядывая носки своих туфель. — Но одного этого недостаточно.

Надо поговорить с Кэт, думает он про себя. Пусть встречается с кем хочет, но зачем приводить их в дом? Она слишком беззаботна. Неужели жизнь с Андреем Сатором ничему ее не научила?

Макс замыкается в себе. Они ждут и ждут, где-то возле Собора Святого Павла часы бьют полдень.

— Что-то случилось, — говорит Про. — Они не приедут.

Макс вдруг всхлипывает и сползает вниз по стене, садится на тротуар и закрывает лицо руками.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Вдруг они добрались до мамы?.. Вдруг она уже…

Про утешает его, как может. Он заверяет мальчика, что Кэт в безопасности в «Венишн», что даже самая могущественная китайская триада не рискнет навредить гостю знаменитого отеля — ведь это место, собственно, визитная карточка Макао. Стрельба или похищение иностранки погубят репутацию не только отеля, но и всего острова.

— Нам тоже нужно поскорее туда попасть, — замечает Про. — Давай обедать и выбираться.

— Обедать? — удивляется мальчик.

— Куплю тебе чаю и чего-нибудь перекусить.

Макс говорит, что не голоден, и у него действительно наверняка нет аппетита. Но он бледен, его зубы стучат, а лицо заревано — сладкий напиток или шоколадный батончик отвлекли бы его и придали бодрости. Про мало что знает о детях, но он в курсе, как нужно действовать в долгосрочных чрезвычайных ситуациях. Стресс сжигает калории и понижает сахар в крови, что может вызвать упадок сил или ступор. Поэтому Про и его бойцы никогда не пренебрегали едой и питьем, если появлялась лишняя минута.

Далеко ходить не надо — в паре шагов кондитерская. Вся витрина заставлена паштейш — слоеными корзиночками с заварным яичным кремом (португальское лакомство, колониальное наследие). Про уже пробовал такие. Кажется, сейчас это именно то, что нужно.

Еще немного поодаль на углу стоит тележка с термосами, каждый украшен табличкой с крупными красными и зелеными иероглифами. Рядом — стопка одноразовых стаканчиков и металлическая сахарница. Агент кое-как поясняет продавцу, что ему нужно два стакана чая.

Макс уже хрустит, надкусывая свою корзиночку. Начинает он неохотно, проглатывает первый кусочек через силу, но затем быстро сминает остальное и облизывает пальцы, запивает чаем, в который Про положил два куска сахара. Щеки мальчика розовеют, в глаза возвращается блеск.

Агент улыбается и треплет его по макушке: «Ничего, прорвемся!»

Рядом с чайной тележкой стоит еще одна, с китайскими сувенирами. На красном сукне разложены четки, браслеты, нефритовые и бронзовые драконы, Будды, плетенки из узелков, монетки и даже матрешки. Взгляд Про невольно задерживается на этой куче аляповатого хлама и, когда он уже хочет отвернуться, то видит ЕЁ.

Круглую бронзовую монетку на красном шнурке. Вот она, лежит рядом с несколькими точно такими же.

Но это она, ОНА, черт ее подери! Про узнает ее из тысячи, он только вчера вечером касался ее губами, когда целовал Нилово запястье. Наверно, это самый худший, самый дешевый сувенир из Макао, который только можно отыскать. Даже магнит на холодильник был бы лучше — но у Нила наверняка нет холодильника. Зато у него есть армейский рюкзак, с ним за спиной он и погибнет в той шахте…

Дешевка. Дрянной сувенир, как доказательство любви, из-за которой парень поймает пулю в голову.

«Вот все, что ты ему дашь. Все, что ты можешь ему дать».

— Красивая, — говорит Макс, выглядывая из-за спины Про.

Продавец — пожилой китаец в какой-то нелепой ватной фуфайке и войлочной шапке. Он улыбается щербатым ртом, постоянно кивает и что-то бормочет. Видимо, нахваливает товар. Среди потока непонятных слов Про различает «лаки» и «фелисидад». Ну да, все верно: они по-прежнему на улице Счастья — Руа-да-Фелисидад. Монетка на шнурке — счастливый талисман.

Гребаное счастье с улицы Счастья.

Откуда вообще здесь взялся этот китаец со своим барахлом? Вчера его не было, это уж точно. Все эти побрякушки можно продать разве что иностранцам, а большинство туристов в Макао — китайцы из других регионов, они не поведутся на такое.

Продавец выглядит слегка безумным пришельцем из прошлого.

Протагонист сует ему крупную купюру и знаками показывает, что сдачи не надо.

Старик кладет монетку в бумажный пакетик и с низким поклоном вручает его Про.

— Кому-то в подарок? — спрашивает Макс.

— Лучшему другу, — агент опускает пакет в карман брюк, втайне надеясь на то, что там обнаружится прореха и он потеряет монетку… Но нет, маловероятно — судьба уже крепко схватила его за горло и держит, не отпускает, все сильнее сжимая когти.

Нил никуда от него не денется.


	4. Ты бы взял в заложники ребенка?

Их загоняют в ловушку где-то около двух часов дня. Про твердо намерен выбраться и вытащить Макса, но те, кто их преследует, знают трущобы Старого Макао как свои пять пальцев.

И еще их слишком много. Неизвестный злодей (Про машинально называет его Антагонистом) не пожалел ни машин, ни оружия, ни бойцов, чтобы захватить одного маленького мальчика. Значит, это не простой киднеппинг. По крайней мере, не похищение ради денежного выкупа. Конечно, у Кэт много денег — очень много, и она отдаст все до последнего цента, чтобы вернуть сына живым. Но покроет ли это затраченные Антагонистом ресурсы?.. Про начинает подозревать, что на кон поставлено нечто гораздо более значимое, чем деньги.

Ему совсем не нравится эта догадка, но он понимает, что, скорее всего прав, когда они с Максом, окруженные людьми Антагониста, прячутся в заброшенном здании.

Забаррикадировав дверь, Про оглядывает помещение и замечает пулевые отверстия в стенах — множество пулевых отверстий. Проследив за его взглядом, Макс видит их тоже.

— Что здесь произошло? — спрашивает он, ковыряя пальцем дырку в бетоне.

— Еще не произошло, — горько усмехается Протагонист. — Но дело дрянь, дружище. Эй, лучше не трогай!

Про обыскивает помещение в поисках возможных выходов. Кажется, раньше здесь был магазин или склад. Окон нет. Единственное, которое он находит — узенькое окошко под самым потолком, расположенное в туалете.

По прикидкам Про, в такое окно вполне протиснется ребенок. Агент снимает пиджак, оборачивает им правую руку. Становится на унитаз, и, достав до окна, разбивает стекло, смахивает осколки. Выглядывает: окно выходит в пустынный переулок, внизу — закрытый мусорный контейнер.

То, что надо.

— Выберешься через это окно. Спрыгнешь, беги направо. Затем, когда окажешься на более широкой улице — снова направо. Потом будет шоссе и через дорогу по левую руку от тебя — автобусная остановка «Площадь Барра». Сядешь на автобус MT4, он отвезет тебя до отеля «Венециан». Постарайся держаться поближе к иностранцам, затеряться среди них. Нет иностранцев — сойдут туристы-китайцы. Постарайся не оставаться один. Будут хватать — кричи что есть мочи, но лучше не дай себя поймать. Помни — в отеле тебя ждет мама.

Они оба вздрагивают, когда раздается грохот — бандиты пытаются выломать дверь.

— Джон, а как же ты? — спрашивает Макс.

— Я их задержу. Запомни: направо, снова направо, остановка «Площадь Барра», автобус MT4. Если увидишь, что за тобой бегут, прыгай в любой первый попавшийся автобус. Ну-ка, повтори!

Макс повторяет.

— Отлично, — Про подхватывает мальчика на руки, поднимает наверх и пропихивает в окошко.

Макс неуклюже спрыгивает на крышку контейнера, замирает, вопросительно глядя снизу-вверх на Про.

— Беги! — шипит тот. — Давай, живо!

Парень неохотно подчиняется, и агент возвращается на склад. Отмечает все места, где на стене нет ни одного следа от пули, выбирает самое обширное и занимает позицию. Достает оружие. Дверь трещит под ударами, и когда она наконец разлетается вдребезги, Про стреляет первым.

Он успевает уложить четверых прежде, чем получает первую очередь в ответ. Про стреляет, а его противники ловят пули дулами своих пистолетов. Все они инвертированные, но он уже это знает. Противники смотрят ему в лицо, а смерть летит со спины, вылетая прямо из бетона. Про перебегает от колонны к колонне, от выступа к выступу, катится кубарем по полу, чтобы вновь оказаться в месте без пуль… на какое-то время.

Ему кажется, боль приходит раньше, чем его успевают задеть — боль и слабость, затем жжение в области голени и предплечья. Пуля летит наоборот, незакругленным концом вперед, разрывая мышцы — боль становится невыносимой, особенно в руке. Про кричит и падает, пистолет выскальзывает из ставших непослушными пальцев. С ногой дело обстоит чуть лучше — там пуля прошла по касательной, и это была бы всего лишь царапина, будь это обычный патрон. Штанина мгновенно намокает от крови.

Он лежит на полу, изо всех сил сдерживая стоны, десять человек окружили его и целятся в лицо.

«Я умру, — думает Про. — Умру, так и не успев основать «Тенет».

— Где мальчишка? — спрашивает его бритый наголо китаец.

Про скалится в ответ, все еще не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Китаец заставляет подручных обыскать помещение, они возвращаются ни с чем. Бандиты переговариваются между собой на кантонском диалекте. Разумеется, Про ни черта не понимает. Однако, можно предположить, что решается вопрос, пристрелить его сразу же или забрать с собой для допроса.

Через полминуты он получает ответ: ему в лоб упирается ствол. Про на мгновение задумывается о том, есть ли след от пули в полу под его затылком, и, если так, то почему не болит голова?..

— Цинь! — звонко кричит детский голос. — Циньчи!..

Все замирают и оборачиваются, Про тоже поворачивает голову и едва не воет от отчаяния.

В дверях туалета стоит исцарапанный и заплаканный Макс.

— Отпустите его, я пойду с вами! — говорит мальчик уже по-английски, так как его знание китайского, похоже, ограничено одним единственным словом.

Он поднимает вверх руки, сдаваясь — трогательный маленький солдатик. Его ладони в крови, и Про понимает, что он поранился об остатки стекла, когда схватился за подоконник, чтобы подтянуться обратно.

Да как он вообще смог подтянуться — как ему хватило сил?

И, самое главное, откуда такая безграничная преданность?

Похоже, даже бандиты поражены поступком ребенка. На несколько мгновений они замирают и молча глядят на него. Про пытается воспользоваться их замешательством, дотянуться до пистолета, в обойме которого еще есть пара патронов — но ему не дают, скручивают, прижимают к полу. Тут же хватают и Макса.

Похоже, на этот раз и правда конец: сейчас мальчика увезут, а его пристрелят.

Но нет. Следует набор знакомых Про неприятных ощущений. Его обыскивают, связывают по рукам и ногам, заталкивают в рот кляп и завязывают глаза. Кто-то даже наскоро перевязывает ему раны. Его тащат, затем кидают на пол машины, фургона или микроавтобуса, и сверху на него падает связанный Макс — безвольное маленькое тело.

После того, как машина трогается с места, Макс скатывается на пол, но тут же подползает и по-щенячьи утыкается лицом в живот агента. На протяжении всей поездки он чувствует тепло тела мальчика. Хорошо осознавать, что Макс еще (пока) жив, но Про беспокоит, что будет дальше.

Где-то глубоко внутри себя он в ужасе. Последний раз он оказывался в подобной ситуации на Украине, после взрыва в Киевской опере. И он слишком хорошо помнит, чем все закончилось.

***

К счастью, они едут совсем недолго. Фургон петляет, взбираясь на какую-то гору, но Про предполагает, что они все еще в Старом Макао. Должно быть, где-то на юго-востоке, возле озера Сай Ван, а значит, совсем рядом с Башней Макао, с которой и началось это опасное приключение.

Их привозят… куда-то. Фургон останавливается, видимо, минуя ворота или шлагбаум, затем почти сразу же останавливается снова. Протагонисту кажется, что он слышит скрип отворяемых ворот, плохо смазанных тяжелых металлических створок.

Когда их наконец вытаскивают из машины, Про принюхивается, изо всех сил напрягает слух. Запах цветов и журчание воды в фонтане — похоже, внутренний двор какого-то дома. Он спотыкается о порог, затем его волокут по узкому коридору, тащат по ступенькам вниз. Его голень, с которой пуля содрала кусок кожи, пару раз стукается о бетон, и агент мычит от боли.

Путь заканчивается там, где его сажают на стул, освобождают руки и ноги только для того, чтобы сразу же привязать их к стулу.

Некоторое время он сидит, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг — шаги, возня и китайская речь, стараясь уловить во всем этом намек на присутствие Макса.

Кажется, что прошла вечность, когда кто-то наконец вынимает кляп изо рта Про, сдергивает повязку с глаз, давая возможность оглядеться.

Он находится в подвале, хорошо освещенном лампами на потолке. Квадратная комната с единственной дверью и без окон, с голыми бетонными стенами. У дверей стоят вооруженные люди, кто-то пыхтит за спиной Про. Агент вначале не особо обращает на них внимания — он ищет взглядом мальчика.

К счастью, Макс все еще рядом. Он сидит на точно таком же стуле, но не привязан. С его глаз тоже сняли повязку и убрали скотч, которым был заклеен рот — казалось бы, из жалости к мальчику, но Про совсем не нравится такой расклад. Уж лучше бы пацан сидел с завязанными глазами. То, что ему позволяют смотреть на своих похитителей, означает одно — отпускать живым его не планируют.

В комнату заходят двое: пожилой китаец и молодая довольно красивая девушка, тоже из местных. Мужчине на вид около шестидесяти, его лицо испещрено морщинами, но на голове ни одного седого волоска. Черные как смоль волосы гладко зачесаны назад и блестят. Серый костюм в полоску идеально сидит на нем — похоже, сшит на заказ.

В отличие от старика, девушка одета довольно скромно (белая блузка и джинсы) и выглядит испуганной. Она держится за спиной мужчины и не поднимает глаз.

— А вот и юный Максимилиан Сатор! — произносит китаец по-английски.

Он приветливо улыбается, в уголках его глаз и рта собираются морщинки. Он наклоняется к мальчику, чтобы внимательно его рассмотреть, изображая заботливого дедушку, к которому приехал любимый внук.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, юноша! Будь моим гостем, как я когда-то был гостем в доме твоих родителей. Но, вероятно, ты этого не помнишь. Тебе было не больше трех.

Макс испуганно вжимается в спинку стула, не в силах отвести взгляд от антрацитово-черных глаз Антагониста. Про не сомневается, что перед ними именно он — Антагонист, Большой Босс.

— Зови меня мистер Ву. Я был деловым партнером твоего отца.

«Все донельзя херово», — думает Про. Он уже понимает, зачем мистеру Ву понадобилось похищать Макса.

Дело не в деньгах, как он догадался еще раньше. Теперь дело только в том, как много Антагонист знает об инверсии и насколько велик его аппетит.

Между тем мистер Ву продолжает разглядывать Макса. Заметив запекшуюся кровь на его ладонях, качает головой и цокает языком.

— Ай, как нехорошо! Поверь мне, я вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал! Искренне сожалею! Это Мей, — он кивнул на девушку. — Она отведет тебя в комнату для гостей, где займется твоими ранами. Она позаботится о тебе, пока мы беседуем с твоим телохранителем.

Тут Макс впервые подает голос:

— Пожалуйста! — шепчет он едва слышно.

— Что такое? — мистер Ву делает вид, что не расслышал, и забавно наклоняет голову.

Макс прочищает горло и произносит уже громче:

— Пожалуйста, не причиняйте ему вреда!.. Он просто… просто мой телохранитель.

Антагонист широко улыбается, его змеиный взгляд устремляется на неподвижную фигуру Про, затем быстро возвращается к Максу.

— У тебя доброе сердце, молодой человек! Не волнуйся, мы только побеседуем. А теперь иди!.. Мей покажет тебе путь.

Мистер Ву отдает короткую команду своим людям, те поднимают Макса со стула, и мальчик нехотя плетется к выходу. В дверях он оборачивается и смотрит на Про, смаргивая слезы. Агент пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. В компании Мей и двоих охранников Макс исчезает за дверью.

Внимание мистера Ву переключается на Протагониста. Несколько секунд босс просто молча разглядывает пленника, затем знаком велит подать ему стул и садится напротив.

— Ваши навыки произвели впечатление на моих людей, мистер… — он щелкает пальцами, и один из бойцов поспешно подает ему паспорт. Ву перелистывает страницы.

— Хм, Джон Франклин. По крайней мере, под таким именем вы зарегистрировались в отеле «Санва». Что ж, Франклин так Франклин. Итак, мистер Франклин, не будем терять времени. Кстати, время — именно то, о чем я хочу вас спросить.

Про делает вид, что ничего не понимает.

— Хорошо, — поморщившись, Ву сплетает вместе пальцы рук и складывает их на животе. — Так подойдет?

Про вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Мы живем в сумрачном мире, — произносит Антагонист, хмурясь все больше.

— Иди на хуй! — не выдерживает Про, и стоящий за спиной амбал бьет рукояткой пистолета по его простреленному плечу. Мир взрывается вспышкой чистой, ослепительной боли.

Про хотел бы вынести ее молча, но не выходит.

Он кричит.

Глаза мистера Ву светятся удовлетворением.

— Эта не та фраза, которую я ожидал услышать, — говорит он.

— Зато она всем понятна, — скалится Про. — Даже тем, кто не знает английский!

Он чувствует, что весь взмок, пот градом катится по лицу.

Обычное дело, когда тебя пытают. Скоро захочется пить.

— Вы из организации «Тенет», — говорит Ву. — Это не вопрос. Вы выдали себя умением уклоняться от инвертированных пуль. Отличная технология, но даже у нее есть недостатки. Последствия перед причиной… Если знаешь последствия, то можно избежать причины… Но не волнуйтесь, мы с вами в одной лодке.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы «Тенет» занимался похищением детей! — с презрением бросает Про.

— «Тенет» не гнушается любыми методами для достижения своих целей, — возражает мистер Ву. — Да бросьте, думаю, при определенных обстоятельствах вы бы взяли в заложники ребенка!

Про вздрагивает от этих слов. Еще одна фраза, когда-то услышанная им от Нила. Послание из будущего. Неужели «Тенет» и правда не брезгует подобным? Неужели со временем он сам станет именно таким?

— И потом, ребенок — это всего лишь будущий взрослый. Сейчас юный Сатор — невинное создание, но лет через десять-двадцать он будет убивать людей так же легко, как когда-то его отец.

— С чего вы это взяли?

Ву пожимает плечами.

— Я не вижу будущего. И никогда там не бывал. Просто, как говорят, кровь не водица. Сами увидите — если, конечно, вы оба доживете до тех времен. А это в данный момент полностью зависит от меня.

Антагонист замолкает, многозначительно глядя на Про. Ву явно ждет вопроса или, может быть, встречного предложения, но агент не собирается с ним торговаться. Про никогда не был тем, с кем заключают сделки. Его посылали либо добыть нужную информацию, либо ликвидировать цель. В случае неудачи агенту было нечего терять, кроме собственной жизни.

Однако, на этот раз ситуация несколько иная.

— Мне нужен турникет, — наконец не выдерживает Ву. — Собственный работающий аппарат для инвертирования. И чертежи, по которым его можно собрать.

«Ну хоть алгоритм не хочет, и на том спасибо», — мрачно думает Про.

— Такого прибора не существует. По крайней мере, в настоящем. Он еще не изобретен.

Тянуть время — вот все, на что он сейчас способен.

— Хватит прикидываться дурачком!.. Турникет _был_ у Андрея Сатора, я это знаю. И прибор, и чертежи для его сборки. Есть сведения, что он мог инвертировать не только предметы, но и людей!

Про понимает, что мистеру Ву известно далеко не все. Покойная Прия Сингх знала намного больше. Но как обернуть это в свою пользу? Как вытащить Макса и выбраться самому?

— Почему вы просто не купили турникет у Андрея, когда он был еще жив?

— Все золото мира не заставило бы тигра расстаться со своими зубами, — важно произносит мистер Ву, подняв указательный палец. — Андрей любил называть себя тигром, а время было его зубами и когтями. С его помощью он держал всех в страхе… Когда он умер, я послал своих людей разыскать и захватить турникеты, но, судя по всему, «Тенет» успел раньше меня.

Мистер Ву снова безуспешно ждет ответа от Про. Некоторое время они молча сверлят друг друга глазами.

— Я хочу свой турникет, — повторяет Ву. — Турникет и чертежи в обмен на жизнь Макса Сатора.

— У его матери нет ни того, ни другого.

— Зато есть у «Тенет».

— Почему вы считаете, что «Тенет» отдаст вам турникет в обмен на жизнь ребенка? Организации нет дела до мальчишки!

— Тем не менее, вы почему-то его защищаете!

— Это личное, — бормочет Про. — У меня отношения с Кэт…

— И при этом она прилетела в Макао вместе с другим мужчиной?..

— Ладно, — устало вздыхает агент. — Как насчет простой гуманности?

Китаец растягивает тонкие губы в хищной усмешке.

— Тогда вы выбрали не ту профессию!.. Гуманность в вашем деле — недостаток. Вам придется заплатить за свою слабость, добыв мне турникет и чертежи.

— Нет, — отвечает Про. — Я не пойду на это.

— Уверены? Тогда мальчик умрет.

Про вдыхает-выдыхает, крепко сжимает зубы. Вспоминает Макса с поднятыми вверх руками, сочащуюся из ладоней кровь. «Отпустите его, я пойду с вами! Не причиняйте ему вреда!»

Вспоминает Рика Морено, отдавшего ему свою капсулу с цианидом.

Нила, который заслонил его собой от пули.

Всех тех, кто умер за него и был готов умереть.

— Вижу, вы все еще сомневаетесь, мистер Франклин, — вкрадчиво произносит Ву. — Что ж, у меня есть способ мотивировать вас принять верное решение.

Он оборачивается к своим людям и отдает короткий приказ. Двое сразу же выходят за дверь.

Агент хочет крикнуть, чтобы они остановились, но слова замирают у него в горле, леденящий ужас сковывает внутренности: он видит на полу кровь, которой раньше здесь не было. Брызги крови на полу и на стене, отверстие от пули.

— Они приведут мальчика, — спокойно произносит мистер Ву. — Знаете, как это больно, когда пуля попадает в коленную чашечку?.. А как насчет инвертированной пули?

— Не делайте этого! — умоляет Про. — Не надо!

— Уже сделали, — пожимает плечами Антагонист. — Из-за вас Макс Сатор никогда не сможет ходить.


	5. Не вступать в контакт с обычной версией

— Выше нос, Уилер, — говорит Нил. — У нас все получится!

— Пока радоваться нечему, — ворчит командир синего отряда. — Как только мы высадимся, ты превратишься в ходячую бомбу. Не забывай об этом!

— Как забыть, когда я так упакован, — в свою очередь жалуется Нил.

На нем единственном из группы захвата помимо каски, бронежилета и маски-противогаза надет защитный костюм — толстый прорезиненный комбинезон, делающий пребывание в теплом влажном климате Макао поистине невыносимым. Нил чувствует, что уже весь взмок, а они даже еще не добрались до места назначения. Вроде бы в инверсии жара должна чувствоваться холодом, не так ли? Но затем он вспоминает, что проклятый костюм инвертирован вместе с ним. Впрочем, мерзнуть тоже было бы неприятно.

Остаток пути Нил размышляет о том, успеет ли он снять защитный костюм в процессе штурма особняка мистера Ву, если станет совсем туго. Ясно, что это нужно делать не на глазах Уилер и уже после того, как он вступит в контакт с Максом. Если все-таки удастся избавиться от костюма, Уилер будет в ярости. Она всегда очень строго соблюдает технику безопасности, строга с Нилом (в глубине души она до сих пор не может смириться с тем, что в ее отряде ученый, никогда не служивший в армии — пусть он и прошел специальную подготовку) и, что еще хуже — она его опекает. Нил подозревает, что это Протагонист дал ей такой приказ перед тем, как отряд начал свой долгий путь в прошлое. Ей и Айвзу, превратив эту парочку в некое подобие приемных родителей взрослого балбеса.

Нил вздыхает, и Уилер подозрительно косится на него.

— Надеюсь, ты не пил перед миссией?

Нил закатывает глаза. Вот это уже обидно. Хорошо, что в машине, которая тащится задом наперед по китайскому серпантину, только трое — Уилер и он сам, а также Айвз за рулем. Все они инвертированы. Особняк Ву возьмут штурмом две группы, обе синие. Отряд из восьми человек едет в фургоне, ранее (позднее) отжатом у людей Ву в городе. Их без проблем пропустят в ворота, потому что с точки зрения бандитов они покидают дом. Эти восемь бойцов и будут главной ударной группой, которая отвлечет внимание на себя, пока Нил и Уилер тайком проберутся на второй этаж и освободят Макса.

По правилам, Уилер полагалось командовать главной группой, а Нилу не полагалось контактировать с ребенком, но они вынуждены ориентироваться на воспоминания, согласно которым Макс в тот день совершенно точно видел Нила.

В представлении Уилер это выглядит так: взрослая заноза в заднице встретит десятилетнюю занозу в заднице, и оба могут аннигилировать в любой момент, если соприкоснутся.

Действительно, есть повод для беспокойства.

Поэтому Уилер отправилась вместе с Нилом.

— Почти неделю ни капли спиртного.

— Хорошо. Продолжай в том же духе, — говорит Уилер без тени иронии, зато Айвз громко фыркает в усы — это слышно даже через респиратор.

— И чтобы никакой ковбойской херни, ясно? — добавляет Айвз, остановив машину на обочине возле скалы, на которую им втроем предстоит подняться, чтобы проникнуть в дом (особняк стоит на вершине горы там, где раньше располагалась обзорная площадка). — Делай все строго по плану!

***

Похоже, Мей добрая, но она очень напугана, и еще она не понимает по-английски. Зато она определенно знает, как обрабатывать раны и накладывать повязки — с этим она справляется очень ловко. Забинтовав руки Макса, девушка хочет дать ему таблетку обезболивающего и стакан воды, но бандитам это не нравится, они кричат на Мей и выталкивают ее из комнаты, запирают дверь и остаются стоять в коридоре — Макс слышит, как они возятся и переговариваются между собой.

Оставшись один, мальчик оглядывает комнату. Она могла бы показаться уютной, если бы не обстоятельства, при которых он сюда попал. Кровать с балдахином — почти как в мамином номере в отеле «Венециан», китайская ваза в углу, антикварный письменный стол, деревянные резные панели на стенах и круглое окно, которое, похоже, не открывается.

Макс подходит к окну. Видит верхушки деревьев, густую зелень крон, скопление домов за ними — улицы Старого Макао, откуда привезли их с Джоном. Еще дальше, за домами — порт на Жемчужной реке, подъемные краны и груженые разноцветными контейнерами суда. Макс глядит вниз: стена дома переходит в бетонное ограждение, которое, в свою очередь, сливается со скальной породой далеко внизу. Даже если ему удастся разбить стекло, вряд ли получится спуститься вниз, не сломав шею.

Дальше начинается странное. Сначала Макс не видит ничего подозрительного, только чувствует. Это чувство сродни приближению грозы. По коже бегут мурашки, волоски становятся дыбом. Запах озона постепенно вытесняет затхлый воздух комнаты.  
Удивленный, Макс поднимает взгляд на небо: там ни облачка. Солнце светит так же ярко, как утром, когда они с Джоном прыгнули с башни.

За окном болтаются тросы. Три толстых троса, которых — Макс абсолютно уверен — не было секунду назад.

Он отступает, уже ни на шутку испугавшись. Инстинкт велит ему отойти от окна, и он слушается своего чутья, пятится назад, в сторону двери, но спотыкается, потому что внезапно начинает болеть правое колено. Не так сильно, чтобы хотелось кричать, но все же довольно ощутимо.

Напряжение нарастает. Колено болит все сильнее, и эта боль как предчувствие беды. Макс готов заплакать, когда до его слуха доносится треск — автоматная очередь, затем несколько одиночных выстрелов, затем снова очередь и тишина.

Макс выдыхает, колено перестает болеть, и запах озона, кажется уже не так бьет в ноздри.

Затем тишина вновь сменяется какофонией звуков. В коридоре раздаются топот и крики, и выстрелы — в этот раз они оглушительны. Одна пуля свистит возле уха мальчика, столбик кровати взрывается щепками, нечто пробивает дверь.

Макс вскрикивает и падает на пол, вспомнив, что именно это надо делать, когда по тебе стреляют — кажется, так говорил Джон. Быстро ползет вперед и забивается под кровать в тщетной попытке спрятаться от того, что происходит. Сворачивается клубочком и закрывает лицо руками.

Выстрелы снова раздаются где-то далеко, возможно на улице. Затем дверь резко распахивается, ударяясь о стену, и в комнату входят трое.

Из своего укрытия под кроватью Макс видит ноги в солдатских ботинках. Три пары ног, идущие задом наперед. Их обладатели бодро движутся в сторону окна, переговариваясь между собой на странном языке — вроде бы на английском, но Макс не может понять ни словечка.

Отчего-то снова начинает пахнуть озоном, и вновь чувствуется напряжение, словно в воздухе скопилось электричество.

Вдруг люди замирают, и один из них присаживается на корточки и заглядывает под кровать. Макс взвизгивает от испуга, но человек не делает попыток его пристрелить и не пытается насильно вытащить из-под кровати.

Он смотрит на мальчика, а тот смотрит на него. Незнакомец — человек европейской внешности. Он одет в бронежилет поверх рубашки и выглядит усталым — бледный, под глазами темные круги, светлые волосы намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Но серо-голубые, как у Макса, глаза глядят спокойно и ясно.

— Не бойся, — произносит незнакомец со странным акцентом и гнусаво, будто у него забит нос.

Улыбается, словно через силу, затем хватает маску-противогаз и поспешно надевает себе на лицо, делает глубокий вдох.

Следующие слова раздаются не из его рта, а из мобильного телефона, который он держит в руке:  
— «Всё чудесатее и чудесатее»! Чувствуешь себя Алисой в Стране чудес, верно?

Вслед за этим незнакомец произносит эту фразу на каком-то неизвестном Максу языке.

— Махир отвезет вас на базу. Спустишься вместе с Джоном вниз по тросу, — вещает механический голос из телефона.

Мужчина снова бормочет непонятное.

— Возьми это. Джон знает, что с этим делать. — говорит телефон. — Не бойся, мы пришли вас спасти!

Незнакомец повторяет свою тарабарщину, весело подмигивает мальчику. Затем толкает под кровать армейский рюкзак, прячет телефон в нагрудный карман бронежилета, встает и делает шаг назад. Заинтригованный, Макс выползает из своего укрытия, лежа на полу, смотрит снизу-вверх на странных гостей.

Мужчина поднимает с пола черный комбинезон и поспешно облачается в него. Двое его спутников — бородач и невысокая женщина, тоже в масках — не на шутку встревожены. Прежде, чем они начинают что-то кричать, включенный телефон услужливо переводит:

— Нил, ты совсем ебанулся! Немедленно надень обратно!

Но незнакомец как раз таки одевается. Когда он заканчивает, застегивает молнию, натягивает на голову капюшон и берет автомат, который сам прыгает ему в руки, Макс снова пугается, потому что наряд превращает прежде дружелюбного парня в какое-то футуристическое чудовище. В таком виде незнакомец идет задом-наперёд к окну. Бородач и женщина успокаиваются и тоже пятятся назад.

Макс поднимается на ноги и готовится наблюдать, как они будут выбираться из окна (оно открыто, распиленное резаком стекло валяется на полу, хотя последний раз, когда мальчик смотрел в ту сторону, стекло было на месте), но его отвлекает шум за спиной.

Он слышит голос, который зовет его по имени.

Макс оборачивается и видит Джона в дверях комнаты. Запыхавшийся и окровавленный, агент сжимает в руке пистолет.

— Ты в порядке? — первым делом спрашивает он мальчика.

— Да, а ты?..

— Уходим, у нас мало времени, — прихрамывая, Джон устремляется к окну.

Незнакомцев уже и след простыл, а окно все еще открыто. Тросы слегка раскачиваются на ветру.

Макс глядит, разинув рот.

— Они дали тебе что-нибудь?

Мальчик вспоминает об оставшемся под кроватью рюкзаке, наклоняется и пытается его нащупать.

— Представь, что ты кинул его туда, — советует Джон.

Едва он успевает это произнести, как рюкзак сам прыгает в руки Макса, от неожиданности тот вскрикивает и падает на пол. Джон отбирает у него «волшебную» сумку, расстегивает молнию и достает оттуда два жилета со множеством ремешков и креплений.

— Это почти как прыгнуть с Башни Макао, даже легче, потому что ниже, — бормочет Джон, поспешно натягивая жилет на ребенка, застегивая ремешки. — Надо же, под твой размер подогнали! Ну, вот.

Он одевает свой собственный жилет, ведет Макса к окну, ловит рукой два троса и проверяет крепления на прочность, изо всех сил дергая за них.

— Повернись.

Джон пристегивает тросы к жилетам, лезет на подоконник и протягивает руку Максу.

— Держи меня за руку. Отталкивайся ногами от стены. И еще… Когда будем спускаться, представляй, будто поднимаешься.

Макс открывает рот, чтобы спросить, зачем, но в конце концов просто молча кивает, сообразив, что подаренные «волшебными» людьми вещи тоже действуют наоборот.

Мальчика еще никогда его не подводило воображение, не подводит и на этот раз, но спускаться все равно трудно — по ощущениям это будто писать против ветра. Макса то и дело дергает вверх, он двигается рывками, и вскоре его начинает мутить. С помощью Джона он все-таки благополучно спускается, но, как только ноги Макса касаются земли, его рвет на траву.

Когда его наконец отпускает, он вытирает рот рукавом и, распрямившись, глядит на Джона, то замечает, что тот взял с собой армейский рюкзак, а на рюкзаке висит брелок: монетка на красном шнурке. Или, может быть, просто кольцо — Макс не уверен. Но спрашивать об этом нет времени. Джон торопит его снять жилет, снимает собственный и складывает их обратно в рюкзак.

— Эй! Сюда!

Джон и мальчик оба вздрагивают, агент вскидывает пистолет, но тут же опускает его, увидав смуглокожего кучерявого мужчину, продирающегося к ним через кусты.

— Махир! — узнает его Джон.

— Вы целы?

— Почти.

— Идти можете?.. Тогда за мной, — едва удостоив взглядом Джона, Махир (на вид индус или пакистанец) внимательно приглядывается к Максу, как будто тот картинка, на которой нужно найти отличия.

Мальчику неуютно под его взглядом, но мужчина поспешно отворачивается и идет прочь. Джон и Макс вынуждены бежать за ним.

— Как же те люди? — на ходу спрашивает мальчик.

— Уже ушли, — Джон тяжело дышит.

— Куда?

— В прошлое.

Они с трудом спускаются вниз по крутому склону, добираются до обочины дороги, на которой припаркован неприметный седан. Джон и мальчик устраиваются на заднем сидении, Махир садится за руль и сразу же давит на газ, спеша убраться подальше от особняка мистера Ву.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Джон, когда автомобиль поворачивает в сторону Старого Макао.

— В порт. Там пересядем на катер, и я доставлю вас на «Викинг».

— Поезжай к отелю «Венециан». Прежде всего нужно вернуть ребенка матери!

— Вернем, обязательно вернем, — отвечает Махир. — После того, как вам обоим окажут первую помощь.

Джон пытается возражать, но агент непреклонен.

— Ты истекаешь кровью. Сейчас ты в приоритете.

— А мальчик?

— Что мальчик?

— Он увидит лишнее!

Через зеркало заднего вида Махир вновь бросает тот странный взгляд на Макса, затем пожимает плечами.

— Сколько бы он не увидел, его не тронут.

Похоже, Джон не особо верит этим словам.

— Кто дал тебе такие инструкции?.. Нил?.. Это он?

— Да.

— Все ясно! — Джон устало откидывается на спинку сиденья, комкает в руках рюкзак, и вдруг весь подбирается.

— Предметы в инверсии тоже аннигилируют?

— Что?

— У меня в руках инвертированный рюкзак! А в кармане брюк — возможно, обычная версия того, что что висит на молнии!

Автомобиль резко виляет в сторону, Махир крутит руль, выравнивая его, и цветисто ругается на своем родном языке.

— Кидай рюкзак на переднее сиденье! — велит он, взяв себя в руки. — Вот так. Теперь мы в безопасности. Терпеть не могу эти штуки!

До порта они добираются без происшествий. Катер оказывается просто большой моторной лодкой и не производит впечатления на Макса, всю жизнь катавшегося на шикарных яхтах, зато черно-желтый корабль, стоящий на якоре в паре километров от берега, определенно заслуживает внимания.

— Это научно-исследовательское судно? — спрашивает мальчик, когда их лодка готовится причалить.

— Официально — да, — отвечает Махир.

На борту их встречают люди — множество людей в военной форме. Среди них есть врачи — Джона сразу же укладывают на носилки, и не зря: к моменту прибытия мужчина так сильно ослаб из-за потери крови, что едва передвигает ноги и с трудом дышит. Но он из последних сил вцепляется в руку Макса и не дает увести его.

— Парень будет со мной! — хрипит Джон.

— Как скажешь, — примирительно отвечает Махир и исчезает.

В лазарет они прибывают вместе: Макс шагает рядом с носилками, крепко сжимая ладонь Джона. Тот не сводит с него глаз, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться в сознании. Разлучают их только в операционной: когда агенту дают наркоз, его пальцы наконец разжимаются.

Макса тут же отводят в соседнее помещение, где доктор (невысокая светловолосая женщина средних лет с холодными как лед голубыми глазами) велит ему раздеться до трусов и осматривает его, уделяя особое внимание полученным синякам, порезам и, как ни странно, правому колену, которое болело в плену.

Кожа на месте сустава покраснела и припухла, хотя мальчик больше не чувствует боли и может двигать ногой.

— Похоже, темпоральная травма третьей степени, — заключает врач, и медсестра принимается записывать в компьютер. — Надо сделать рентген. Может понадобиться пребывание в инверсии. Несколько часов, не больше. Но…

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Макс.

Доктор вздрагивает и глядит на него так, словно он собака, заговорившая человеческим голосом на приеме у ветеринара.

— У тебя есть аллергия на что-нибудь? Лекарства, анестетики?.. Тебе делали общий наркоз?

— Я… Э-э… Не знаю. Кажется, нет, — бормочет Макс.

— Ребенок может и не знать, — мягко замечает медсестра. — Такие вопросы обычно задают родителям юных пациентов.

Врач хмурится, но затем ее лицо светлеет, она щелкает пальцами.

— Точно! Здесь нет его родителей, зато есть… Вызови Бартона! Хотя нет, не нужно. Все данные есть в медицинской карте.

Понятнее не становится, но никто не спешит Максу ничего объяснять. Его отводят в рентгеновский кабинет на нижнюю палубу, затем дают выпить горячий чай, пока врач изучает снимки.

Макс сидит на койке в лазарете, его клонит в сон. Он думает о Джоне и о маме, размышляет о том, кем могут быть странные люди, что ходят задом наперед, что такое инверсия, что случилось в особняке Ву и каким вкусным было пирожное с яичным кремом… жаль, что он его вытошнил.

Макс клюет носом, голова становится все тяжелее.

— Приляг, отдохни, — советует медсестра. — У нас пойдет еще немного времени.

Мальчик следует ее совету, вытягивается на койке, затем переворачивается на бок.

Через секунду он уже крепко спит. Ему снится сон, в котором он, как Алиса — падает в кроличью нору.


	6. Не тогда, когда ты думаешь

Еще до того, как сознание полностью возвращается к нему, Протагонист ощущает знакомое покачивание.

Море. Он на борту корабля.

Про открывает глаза. Он лежит на койке в каюте. Видит потолок и стену, затем, повернув голову, иллюминатор. Цвет воды за стеклом наводит на мысль, что они все еще в дельте Жемчужной реки.

Вспомнив все случившееся, Про нервно озирается по сторонам. Почти сразу же он замечает Нила, сидящего на соседней койке. Нил одет в футболку и камуфляжные штаны, на коленях у него открытая книга, а в руке — надкусанное яблоко, и оттого он выглядит как-то очень по-домашнему.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Нил, ничуть не удивившись внезапному пробуждению.

— Где мальчик?.. Где Макс?

Во взгляде Нила мелькает нечто, похожее на ревность, и отвечает он довольно холодно:

— Здесь, на «Викинге». С ним все в полном порядке.

Про очень хочется верить ему на слово, но он чувствует, что не в состоянии. Члены организации слишком многое скрывали — и продолжают скрывать — от него. Про с кряхтением поднимается с койки, его аккуратно забинтованное плечо простреливает болью, но агент старается не обращать на это внимания.

Сбросив простыню, он обнаруживает, что обнажен.

— Где моя одежда?

— Рубашку пришлось выбросить, а брюки в шкафу. Белье новое, в пакете на стуле, — Нил указывает на него кивком головы. — Купил тебе в Макао. Зацени, я еще помню твой размер!.. Хотя, кое-что будет велико — в будущем ты гораздо толще…

Про бросает на него убийственный взгляд, и Нил, посмеиваясь, кладет яблоко на кровать и примирительно поднимает руки.

— Просто пошутил! В будущем ты останешься в отличной форме!

Пока Протагонист одевается, Нил тактично отводит взгляд, снова возвращаясь к книге и яблоку. То, как он надкусывает его, хрустит, впиваясь зубами, живо напоминает Про Макса, когда тот жадно разделался с пирожным в Старом Макао.

Про вновь накрывает волна беспокойства за мальчика, он хочет увидеть Макса сейчас, немедленно. Опустив руку в карман брюк, нащупывает там пакетик с монеткой. Про тянется к дверной ручке, но замирает, увидав пленку на липучках, покрывающую дверь и стену, а также кислородные баллоны и маски, висящие на крючках.

— Твою мать!.. Мы что, в инверсии?

— Ага, — слышится за спиной голос Нила.

Про оборачивается.

— Хочешь сказать, что Макс тоже инвертирован?

— А почему нет? Ему это нужно не меньше, чем тебе.

— Зачем?.. Он ранен?

— Темпоральная травма, — в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд агента Нил поясняет:  
— Та, что могла бы быть. Мистер Ву собирался прострелить ему колено. Инвертированной пулей.

Протагонист морщится, вспоминая об этом.

— Но ведь не прострелил же!

«Ты не дал ему», — хочет сказать Про, и перед глазами снова встает картина боя в подвале — точнее, бойни. Именно так это выглядело. Хотя инвертированных бойцов было всего трое, люди триады не могли им противостоять — ни с чем подобным они раньше не сталкивались. Расправившись с охраной, Айвз отвязал Про, пока Уилер стояла на стреме, а Нил… Нил швырнул на пол мистера Ву, чудом оставшегося невредимым в перестрелке, прострелил ему оба колена, а затем добил истошно вопящего старика пулей в голову.

— Почему ты не пристрелил его сразу? — раздраженно спрашивает агент. Ему очень хочется поскорее разыскать Макса, но он чувствует, что вначале должен узнать ответ на этот вопрос. — Какого хрена ты его пытал, если собирался тут же прикончить?

Взгляд Нила темнеет, он отрицательно мотает головой.

— Я не пытал его.

Про вспоминает, как Нил произнес какую-то фразу, низко наклонившись к лицу корчащегося от боли китайца. Телефон в кармане его бронежилета предварительно перевел инвертированную речь, но оглохший от выстрелов Протагонист не смог разобрать слова.

— Ты что-то у него спрашивал!

— Ничего я не спрашивал, — тут красивое лицо Нила искажает горькая усмешка. — Ты думаешь, что я ловил кайф от его мучений?.. Да ни хера подобного! Я спасал се… Я спасал Макса! Ты видел кровь на полу — она была его! Мальчика, а не Ву!.. В той комнате кому-то должны были раздробить колени. Это было предрешено — основной поток времени. Я просто поменял жертву!.. Но без нее было не обойтись!

— Это подействовало? — спрашивает озадаченный Протагонист.

— Как видишь!.. То есть, сейчас увидишь. Пойдем, я отведу тебя к нему.

Они берут баллоны с кислородом, надевают маски и выходят в коридор. Поднимаются на палубу, во внешний мир, что сейчас движется в противоположном потоке времени.

Между контейнеров столпотворение. По прикидкам Про, добрая треть отряда собралась в круг, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее. Сначала он видит только людей Айвза: широкие спины солдат, бугристые от мышц предплечья, футболки и майки с темными пятнами пота. Бритые затылки мужчин, но чаще встречаются густые шевелюры, конские хвосты и аккуратные косы девушек. Да, так и есть — по какой-то причине зрелище привлекло именно женщин.

Про слышит звонкий детский смех и чувствует, как спадает тяжесть на сердце.

— Макс?

Агент бесцеремонно проталкивается сквозь толпу и видит мальчика. Это и правда Макс, он жив и здоров. На его лице — кислородная маска, к поясу джинсовых шорт пристегнут маленький баллон. Футболка цвета хаки явно с чужого плеча и великовата, волосы растрепаны, а лицо успело немного загореть. Макс сжимает в руке конец бечевки, к которой привязан кусок скомканной бумаги. Кусок бумаги, от которого, смешно пятясь задом и перебирая лапами, убегает полосатый серый кот.

Про требуется пару секунд, чтобы осознать происходящее. Кот на самом деле не убегает от бумаги, а ловит ее. В принципе, ничего особенного: просто инвертированный мальчик играет с не инвертированным котом. Но все вокруг глядят так, словно это самое прекрасное зрелище на свете. Повертев головой, Про замечает ласковые улыбки на лицах, выражение умиления в глазах.

— Он первый ребенок, побывавший на корабле, — шепотом поясняет Нил. — Они уже отвыкли…

В это миг мальчик замечает его. Кот и бечевка тут же оказываются забыты.

— Джон!

С радостным воплем Макс бросается ему навстречу, врезается в живот Про, едва не сбив с ног, и крепко обнимает.

— Воу, полегче, ковбой! — с улыбкой бормочет агент, одновременно морщась от боли — плечо снова дает о себе знать. — Ты прямо как торпеда!

— Прости!.. Ты как? Тебе лучше?

— Да вроде ничего, — отвечает Про. И задает вопрос Нилу:

— Долго я был в отключке?

— Почти сутки. Тебя подлатали и дали выспаться. Ему, — он кивает на Макса. — Тоже дали выспаться, затем как следует накормили и позволили осмотреть корабль.

Агент вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Осмотреть корабль?

— Корабль классный, — тут же вставляет Макс. — Здесь можно жить годами. Чего тут только нет! Даже Маховик времени, чтобы путешествовать в прошлое!

— Что? — не сразу понимает Про. — Ты про турникет?

— Парень думает, что у нас тут долбаный Хогвартс! — без лишних церемоний поясняет внезапно появившийся Айвз.

Макс, оробев, прячется за спину Протагониста. Нил смеется:

— А я и сейчас так думаю!

***

После разговора на палубе Про и Макс по очереди посещают лазарет для осмотра. Доктор дает добро на выход из инверсии. Через три часа команда «Викинга» проходит через турникет, Про и Макс вместе с ними. Все проходит гладко, как по маслу.

После они ужинают все вместе в общей корабельной столовой. Еда вкусная, хоть и простая, атмосфера царит вполне дружелюбная. Протагонист и раньше замечал (первый раз на обратном пути из Осло), что отряд Айвза — не просто отряд, а своего рода большая дружная семья, в которой, однако, царит армейская дисциплина. Агент уже имел возможность наблюдать, что на поле боя члены этой семьи действуют слаженно, словно винтики единого механизма.

«Сколько лет эти люди прожили бок о бок, чтобы так притереться друг к другу? Сколько уже длится их миссия? Это я отправил их сюда?.. Я все это создал?»

У Про пока нет ответа на эти вопросы, как и на многие другие. Сегодня вечером он твердо намерен получить хотя бы часть ответов, но это невозможно, пока рядом крутится Макс. Мальчик и так уже видел и слышал чересчур многое. Про возмущает (и настораживает) откровенность членов организации. Они позволили Максу увидеть почти все секреты «Тенет», а кое-что даже специально показали и объяснили.

Это может означать только одно: Макс Сатор никому ничего не расскажет.

«Что же, он все-таки умрет? Все мои усилия напрасны?»

Сердце сжимается от одной только мысли о том, что рядом с ним сидит ребенок без будущего.

Как и прежде, Про не хочется разлучаться с Максом, терять его из виду даже ненадолго, но он все же соглашается на предложение Уилер присмотреть за мальчиком и оставляет его с ней, предварительно отдав приказ беречь как зеницу ока.

— Тебе не стоило повторять это дважды, — замечает Нил на пути в кают-компанию. — Она знает свое дело.

— Какое дело? — несколько нервно спрашивает Про.

— Защищать его, разумеется. С ним будет все хорошо.

Но Протагонист успевает перехватить многозначительный взгляд Айвза, который тот бросает на Нила. Ученый едва заметно качает головой, затем открывает дверь кают-компании, пропускает своих спутников внутрь.

— Я устал от этого дерьма! — раздраженно бросает Про, едва они оказываются наедине. — Выкладывайте! Все, как есть, начистоту. Почему мы здесь?.. Что за миссия в Макао?

Айвз и Нил снова переглядываются.

— Спасение Макса Сатора, — четко и ясно произносит Нил. — Вот цель завтрашней операции.

— Только это? — бормочет опешивший от удивления Протагонист.

— Именно. Макс важен для будущего.

Про облизывает пересохшие губы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Значит, Макс все-таки вырастет и станет важной шишкой?.. Хотя, почему бы и нет? Наверняка он унаследует все дела и имущество своего отца. Многое из того, чем сейчас пользуется «Тенет» принадлежит компании «Ротас», основанной покойным Андреем Сатором.

— Что ему предстоит сделать?

Судя по всему, Макс будет трудиться на благо спасения человечества — иначе организация не стала бы его защищать. Это утешает.

— Он что, все еще не знает? — вдруг взрывается Айвз.

Он буравит взглядом Нила, и выглядит не менее рассерженным, чем до этого Про.

— Думал, ты рассказал ему!

— Еще не время! — возражает ученый.

— Самое время!.. Хорош разводить мыльную оперу! Макс Сатор — один из нас. _Ты_ — один из нас, Нил Бартон!

Про замирает, разинув рот от изумления. Нил краснеет и опускает глаза.

— Ну блядь, спасибо, командир! — раздраженно шипит он сквозь зубы.

Но Айвз на это лишь скалится и весело подмигивает.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он открывает холодильник и берет оттуда бутылку пива, ловко откупоривает ее и направляется к выходу. — Оставляю вас наедине!

Когда дверь за Айвзом захлопывается, Протагонист тяжело опускается в кресло, а Нил плюхается на кожаный диван, скрещивает руки на груди и демонстративно глядит в окно.

Агент рассматривает ученого, одновременно прокручивая в голове события последних дней — последнего года. Все сходится: Нил — это Макс. На это указывают десятки улик, мелких и, на первый взгляд, незначительных деталей. Про удивляется, как это он сам не догадался. Наверно, он все еще воспринимает время исключительно линейным… Тяжело осознать, что два разных человека, находящиеся в определенной точке пространства — на самом деле одно и тоже: две сущности, разделенные значительным отрезком времени. Взросление достаточно сильно изменило внешность юного Сатора: у десятилетнего Макса пухлые щеки и нос пуговкой, а черты лица Нила острые и резкие. Но густые брови определенно его, и глаза тоже. Волосы стали чуть темнее, но на ощупь остались такими же мягкими и шелковистыми… Про нравится трепать Макса по макушке и перебирать пряди волос Нила, когда он ласкает его по ночам.

Протагонист ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы все это было неправдой.

То, что Нил — это Макс, многое объясняет. Но и многое усложняет.

Идеального агента можно завербовать. Но его можно и вырастить. У Макса есть все задатки отличного оперативника.

Про становится не по себе от этой мысли.

Нил наконец нарушает молчание:

— Айвз прав. Мне следовало тебе сказать.

— Когда я тебя нанял? — спрашивает Про. — Ты говорил: «Не тогда, когда ты думал». Ты хоть был совершеннолетним?..

Нил криво улыбается.

— Вот что тебя беспокоит!

— Конечно, это меня беспокоит! — рычит Про. — Тебя втянули во все это, когда тебе было всего десять!

— Вовсе нет. Я присоединился к организации через много лет, после того, как закончил колледж и получил степень по физике. Так что да, я был совершеннолетним. А сейчас — просто необычные осенние каникулы. Кстати, лучшие каникулы в моей жизни!

— Серьезно?.. Тебя чуть не убили!

Нил пожимает плечами.

— Дети по-настоящему не верят в то, что могут умереть. Они могут понимать это умом, но не сердцем. Когда поймешь это полностью — начнешь бояться. Но на это способен лишь взрослый.

Эти слова вновь заставляют Про осознать горькую правду: судьба Нила предрешена. Четырнадцатое число, Стальск-12…

— Не говори маме, ладно? — просит Нил, словно прочитав его мысли. — Она очень расстроится, когда узнает. Чем позже — тем лучше.

Протагонист вздрагивает, услышав, как Нил произносит слово «мама». До этого он всегда называл ее Кэт, только по имени. Но она действительно его мать! Уходя в последний бой, Нил так не попрощался с ней, не мог попрощаться — Про теперь это понимает — не хотел, чтобы она догадалась.

В горле встает ком, у него хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть.

— Эй, все в порядке! — Нил улыбается ему своей ласковой спокойной улыбкой, и это окончательно добивает агента.

Так он улыбался, когда говорил свое последнее «прощай».

— Ни хрена не в порядке! — сдавленно шепчет Про.

В носу щиплет, слезы поднимаются откуда-то из глубины, он не может их сдержать — и не пытается. Протагонист прячет лицо в ладонях, Нил тут же подсаживается к нему и обнимает, и Про ревет, уткнувшись в его плечо.

— Я не смогу, — твердит он снова и снова. — Я не смогу это сделать. Я не отправлю тебя в прошлое!

— Это уже случилось, ведь я здесь.

— Нет! — в отчаянии он крепче впивается в Нила, стискивает его в объятиях так, что перевязанное плечо снова начинает болеть. — Я не смогу второй раз!

— Я пойду сам.

— Ты не должен! — бормочет Про, захлебываясь слезами. — Ты никому ничего не обязан!

— Я знаю. Это не из-за отца.

Но Про не верит. Наверняка это отчасти из-за родителей, а еще больше — из-за него, Протагониста. Ничто не проходит бесследно.

Нил целует его в мокрую от слез щеку, в уголок рта.

— Здесь и сейчас я с тобой, — шепчет он. — И буду всегда. Мы предназначены друг другу — остальное не важно.

Про не знает, что на это ответить, он просто целует Нила в приоткрытые губы, затем берет его лицо в ладони и заглядывает в глаза. Его переполняет нежность. Он чувствует, что любит Нила — любит еще сильнее теперь, когда узнал, что тот Макс.

— Мальчик спросил меня… Ты спросил меня, почему я не встречаюсь с Кэт. Ты хотел, чтобы я стал тебе отцом? Знаешь, если я возьмусь воспитывать твою юную версию, нам никогда не стать любовниками. Это будет… слишком.

Нил невесело усмехается.

— Ну, еще бы!.. Мне не нужен отец — хватит того, что был. Насчет того, что я сказал… Думаю, именно в Макао я начал в тебя влюбляться, просто был слишком мал, чтобы это осознать. Вот и предложил тебе приударить за мамой!..

Про осуждающе качает головой, но затем улыбается, и Нил улыбается в ответ. Слезы высыхают, напряжение постепенно спадает, когда Протагонист понимает, что у него на самом деле еще есть время — много времени.

Время, которое ему нужно для того, чтобы придумать, как спасти своего возлюбленного в конце пути.

Он уже начинает размышлять об этом, но Нил мешает — ластится к нему, явно намереваясь заняться любовью. А вот Про не в настроении: он чувствует нежность, но не желание. Плечо не дает забыть о недавнем ранении, но самое главное…

— Прости, не сегодня! — он целует Нила в лоб, утешая. — Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы переварить тот факт, что тебе всего десять.

— Вообще-то мне пятьдесят четыре, — смеется ученый. — Если учитывать те 23 года, что я провел в инверсии.

— Что?! Но ты выглядишь на тридцать!

— Мне был тридцать один, когда я отправился в прошлое. За каждые десять лет, проведенные в обратном временном потоке, тело стареет всего на год. Не спрашивай почему — теоретически, так не должно быть, но это факт. Какой-то парадокс, побочный эффект. Возможно, наши биологические часы просто не знают, в какую сторону им надо идти и поэтому не идут никуда… Да, Про, вся команда этого корабля — одновременно дети и молодо выглядящие пожилые взрослые. Где-то по свету бродят двенадцатилетний Айвз и шестнадцатилетняя Уилер, а их старшие версии сейчас нянчат десятилетнего меня.

— Звучит довольно безумно, — заметил Про.

— Привыкнешь. В этом много преимуществ. Инверсия съела нашу с тобой разницу в возрасте. Сейчас мы выглядим ровесниками, а когда я начинал свой путь, ты был на 25 лет старше. Но это так, пустяки — я люблю тебя любым. Что гораздо важнее, многим членам отряда это путешествие подарило лишние годы жизни. Инверсия замедляет старение и любые патологические процессы.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— У Айвза — рассеянный склероз. Нашли случайно, когда делали МРТ после ранения в голову. К счастью, у него так и не появились симптомы. А Уилер вынуждена была оставить службу из-за лейкемии… но вернулась в строй, вступив в «Тенет».

— О, — Протагонист не знает, что и сказать. — Что с ними будет?

Нил пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю только то, что они оба предпочтут умереть на поле боя, а не на больничной койке.

Про молчит. Ему не хочется говорить о смерти. Но он вспоминает Андрея Сатора, больного раком, и у него рождается вопрос.

— Скорее всего, он просто не знал, — отвечает Нил. — Не знал всех свойств инверсии. Те, кто отправлял ему послания из будущего, наверняка промолчали об этом. Им было выгодно, чтобы он считал себя обреченным. А сам бы он не догадался. Ему бы просто не пришло в голову использовать обратный поток времени для чего-то иного, кроме разрушения.

Взгляд ученого становится грустным.

— Каким он был отцом? — вдруг спрашивает Про.

— А ты как думаешь? — отвечает Нил вопросом на вопрос, и Протагонист больше не поднимает эту тему.


	7. Начало прекрасной дружбы

— Я сделал все, что от меня требовалось, — говорит Дани Родригес. — Предложил Кэт полететь в Макао, уговорил ее взять с собой ребенка… Ни о чем другом речи не шло.

— Завтра мальчик и его мать должны отправиться в город, — повторяет мистер Ву. — Устройте так, чтобы Кэт потеряла сына из поля зрения на пару минут. Этого будет достаточно.

— Мы так не договаривались! — пытается возразить архитектор. — Я не буду участвовать в похищении!

Тонкие губы мистера Ву кривятся в усмешке.

— Вы уже в нем участвуете. Вы думаете, вам простят карточные долги на два миллиона евро только за то, что вы прилетели сюда на частном самолете вместе с любовницей — кстати, за ее счет?.. И не забывайте, что вы можете вообще не выйти из этой комнаты!

Дани нервно озирается по сторонам, бросает взгляд на дверь и на стерегущих ее вооруженных охранников.

— Кэт поднимет тревогу! Она будет меня искать!

— И обнаружит доказательства, что вы сбежали с горничной, к примеру. А ваше тело никогда не найдут.

— Мы в «Венециан», — упирается испанец. — Здесь полно камер, и вообще…

— Только в отеле. Сейчас мы в казино, где запрещено снимать.

Дани Родригес еще больше падает духом. Разумеется, он понятия не имеет, что его снимают — впрочем, этого не знает и мистер Ву. Как раз перед его визитом в пустую комнату, предназначенную для игры в покер вип-клиентов (разумеется, роскошную, как все помещения в «Венециан») заходил Махир в костюме крупье и установил под потолком крошечную цифровую камеру, прикрыв ее портьерой. Пройдет семнадцать часов, и Махир вернется, чтобы забрать устройство, а затем поедет к особняку Ву, встретит и заберет Протагониста и Макса, освободившихся из плена, отвезет их на «Викинг».

— Ладно, хорошо, — наконец соглашается Родригес. — Я все устрою. Но при одном условии…

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия! — жестко обрывает его Ву.

— Я знаю! Но это не трудно… Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы Кэт не пострадала.

Он складывает руки в молитвенном жесте — возможно, неосознанно.

— Это уж как получится, — отвечает китаец. — У меня нет намерения ей вредить. Я бы не тронул и ребенка, но…

— Нахуй ребенка! — неожиданно восклицает Дани. — Если этот паршивец исчезнет, туда ему и дорога!

Члены триады дружно делают шаг в его сторону, и архитектор запоздало осознает свою ошибку: он проявил неуважение, грубо перебив босса. Родригес вжимает голову в плечи, готовясь к тому, чтобы быть битым, но выражение гнева на лице мистера Ву сменяется улыбкой, и охрана замирает на месте. Старик запрокидывает голову и разражается хриплым, похожим на лай хохотом.

***

— Сволочь! — бросает Кэт, отвесив Родригесу первую пощечину.

Ее голос дрожит от гнева, а в глазах стоят слезы. Она только что посмотрела видео и узнала, что ее любовник желал смерти ее сыну.

Она бьет Дани еще раз и еще, хлещет по обеим щекам до тех пор, пока они не становятся пунцовыми. Родригес медленно отступает назад, не делая попыток себя защитить (он наверняка бы не постеснялся дать отпор женщине, Про в этом уверен, но присутствие их с Махиром сковывает его волю), затем спотыкается о диван и падает на него. Тогда Кэт прекращает.

— Как ты мог? — вопрошает она, заламывая руки. — Ты играл с ним, дарил ему подарки!.. Ты все время улыбался ему!..

Дани открывает рот, явно собираясь начать оправдываться или чего-нибудь соврать, но косится на Протагониста и понимает, что ничего не выйдет. Выражение лица испанца становится отрешенным.

— Ты молода, — говорит он, вытирая сочащуюся из разбитой губы кровь рукавом дорогого пиджака. — У тебя были бы еще дети. Возможно, даже от меня… Со временем ты бы его забыла.

Кэт вздрагивает и бледнеет. На мгновение Про кажется, что она снова набросится с кулаками на бывшего любовника, но она лишь отворачивается и плачет. Слова Дани попали точно в цель — больше всего на свете Кэт боится быть плохой матерью, и каким-то образом уроды вроде Сатора и Родригеса раз за разом находят ее больное место. Про уже жалеет, что не избавился от испанца по-тихому, что позволил ей все это услышать.

Протагонист подходит и осторожно обнимает Кэт. Сгорбившись, она кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Это не так, — шепчет агент ей на ухо, между тем как в его голове вихрем проносятся мысли о будущем — тревожные мысли. Мысли о том, как Макс вырастет и станет Нилом.

Что тогда будет с Кэт?

— Что с ним делать, шеф? — спрашивает Махир у Про, кивком головы указывая на Дани.

Агент мысленно отмечает, что это первый раз, когда его называют шефом. С точки зрения Махира, должно быть, последний.

— Позови парней из охраны, пусть вывезут его отсюда.

— Нет! — вопит Родригес. Он сползает с дивана и становится на колени. — Пощадите, умоляю! Не убивайте!.. Кэт, я не это имел в виду!

— Заткнись! — отвечает Про. — Ты сказал достаточно. Тебя отвезут в аэропорт вместе с твоим барахлом и паспортом, купят билет на родину. Но если снова окажешься поблизости Кэт и Макса, даже случайно…

— Понял, понял, я все понял! Я больше никогда их не побеспокою!

Но Про уже не слушает его, а появившаяся охрана (около полудня они чудом избежали смерти — после звонка Про из отеля «Санва» люди Ву, узнавшие обо всем через Дани, действительно пытались перехватить их и обезвредить, но на помощь подоспела часть «кавалерии») уволакивает испанца прочь. Вместе с ними уходит и Махир.

Про и Кэт остаются наедине. К удивлению агента, женщина идет к столу и достает чековую книжку.

— Сколько они хотели?.. За Макса?

Протагонист с неохотой рассказывает ей о том, что бывший партнер по бизнесу ее мужа вместо выкупа хотел заполучить турникет. Он теперь знает, зачем. Следующая часть видео, сразу после того, как Дани покинул казино, дала ответ на этот вопрос: мистер Ву обсуждал со своим племянником возможность использовать инверсию для продления жизни — похоже, кое в чем старый мафиози был сообразительнее Андрея Сатора.

— Сколько он может стоить? — спрашивает Кэт, нервно покусывая кончик ручки.

— Турникет?.. Зачем тебе это?

— Хочу расплатиться с долгами. Хотя бы частично.

— Ты хочешь заплатить мне? — искренне удивляется Про. — Не надо!.. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь.

— Тогда — денежное пожертвование для организации. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать.

— Серьезно, Кэт, перестань!..

Он подходит и отбирает у нее ручку, рвет на мелкие кусочки и отправляет в урну чек, на котором она успела вывести цифру с впечатляющим количеством нулей.

— Или услуга за услугу, — не сдается женщина. — Можешь на меня рассчитывать, когда понадоблюсь. В любом месте и в любое время. Без условий, без срока давности. Все, что попросишь!

— Все, что попрошу? — завороженно повторят Протагонист.

Кэт отвечает, не колеблясь ни секунды:

— Ты получишь от меня все, что пожелаешь. Ты уже как минимум два раза спас меня и моего сына. Я у тебя в долгу.

Внезапно Про чувствует себя героем сказки. Нет, книги — одной конкретной книги.  
В юности он любил читать, но после армии и службы в разведке почти не брал в руки книг — в основном, из-за нехватки времени. А вот в рюкзаке покойного Рика Морено всегда находился какой-нибудь роман в мягкой обложке — даже если Рик был на задании. Протагонист ругал его за это, но тот все равно тайно проносил книги с собой. И однажды, когда после миссии в Колумбии они на две недели застряли в хижине посреди джунглей в ожидании вертолета, который не смогли прислать вовремя из-за каких-то бюрократических проволочек, заначка Морено стала спасением от скуки — ее прочитали по очереди все члены отряда, даже Протагонист.

Книга называлась «Ведьмак» или что-то вроде. По крайней мере, речь шла о ведьмаке, охотнике на монстров. Единственный роман в жанре «фэнтэзи», который Про осилил за свою жизнь.

Книга ему понравилась. Про уже при чтении почувствовал свою схожесть с главным героем (разумеется, минус внешность и всякие волшебные примочки), а сейчас внезапно попал в ту же ситуацию, что и ведьмак в одной из глав.

«Дашь мне то, что уже имеешь, но о чем не знаешь», — вот какую плату назначил Геральт за свою помощь.

«Этим» оказался ребенок. Девочка, которую через много лет ведьмак все-таки забрал себе и воспитал из нее воительницу (чтобы это узнать, Протагонисту пришлось приобрести второй и третий том саги).

Дитя Предназначения.

— Подумай хорошенько: ты не знаешь, о чем я могу тебя попросить. Или что потребую отдать.

— Не важно, — беспечно отмахивается Кэт. — Я все исполню.

Возможно, ей просто хочется быть полезной.

Она могла бы сказать: «Все, кроме сына», но не считает это нужным. Она ничего не подозревает. Скорее всего, она не читала книгу, а даже если и читала, ей бы не пришло в голову, что будущих агентов можно вербовать вот так — отбирая их прямо у родителей. Про хочется рассказать ей обо всем, предупредить, но он дал слово Нилу, и его приходится держать.

«Ты заплатишь мне, Кэт. Придет время, и ты заплатишь. Плата будет чудовищной».

***

Макс возвращается к матери примерно в четыре часа после полудня, в тот же день, утром которого он совершил побег, чтобы прыгнуть с Башни. Перед тем, как покинуть «Викинг», мальчик сердечно прощается с членами экипажа, с которыми успел подружиться. Особенно неохотно он расстается с серым полосатым котом по кличке Боцман — настолько неохотно, что Нил вынужден шепнуть в утешение, что они с котом еще встретятся. Преисполнившись надежды, Макс садится в лодку вместе с Махиром и Про и отчаливает, а порядком затисканный Боцман подходит и трется о ноги Нила — кот явно предпочитает взрослую версию.

Зато экипажу, похоже, пришелся по душе ребенок. Следующие два часа Нил раз десять слышит о том, каким он был в детстве милашкой. Как и все, связанное с далеким прошлым, это смущает его, и оттого он начинает злиться. Вскоре он скрывается в своей каюте, чтобы ни на кого не сорваться, и проводит время в грустных размышлениях о том, сколько еще придется просидеть взаперти, пока восторг сослуживцев не поутихнет.

В конце концов Нилу удается отвлечься, погрузившись в изучение материалов исследований, но тут раздается стук в дверь, и в каюту заходит Айвз.

— Тоже будешь говорить мне, какой я был сладкий пирожочек? — спрашивает Нил, невесело усмехаясь.

— Еще чего!.. В детстве ты был совершенно безбашенным засранцем — таким и остался, — без колебаний выдает Айвз. — Но мы с тобой отлично сработались!

Нил, который помнит, как нелегко им дались первые месяцы совместной службы, понимает, что это своего рода комплимент.

Они шутливо салютуют друг другу, перебрасываются еще парой-тройкой фраз. Айвз собирается уходить, когда Нил окликает его.

— Спасибо, что вызвался снять тех китайцев!.. Ну, тех, что были в «Ламборгини Урусе».

Айвз морщится.

— А, это… Не стоит благодарить за то, что забрызгал тебя чужими мозгами.

— Ты спас нам жизнь. Я не видел, кто стрелял по машине, но понял, что это был не я. Я бы не смог. Видеть в прицеле собственную голову…

— Не напоминай мне об этом! Сделано и сделано. Небось, после пришлось ходить к психологу?

Нил одаряет его грустной улыбкой.

— Не волнуйся, Айвз. Мои детские травмы точно не из-за тебя!

***

Кэт и Макс улетают из Макао уже на следующий день после воссоединения, но мальчик не переживает по этому поводу. Довольный, он отправляется в аэропорт в новенькой синей футболке «AJ Hackett», которую выдают только совершившим скай-джамп.

— Когда ты успел прыгнуть второй раз? — спрашивает Про, когда они сидят в зале ожидания для вип-клиентов.

— Не успел, — вздыхает Макс. — Нил подарил свою. У него несколько таких. Он хотел подарить и красную — для тех, кто прыгнул с банджи, но я не взял. Я ведь еще не прыгал!.. Но Нил сказал, что я обязательно прыгну!

— Это верно, — вздыхает Про. — Если Нил сказал, так оно и будет.

— Крутой чувак, — замечает мальчик, и агент снова удивляется: когда они были на корабле, ему показалось, что детская и взрослая версия не поладили друг с другом (на почве ревности к нему, Протагонисту).

— Хотел бы я быть как Нил, — выдает Макс, мечтательно глядя вдаль, и сердце Про болезненно сжимается.

— Ну, не обязательно быть как он. Ты можешь стать кем угодно. Кем захочешь!

— Не знаю, — отвечает Макс. — Я не думал об этом… То есть думал, но папе не нравилось, когда я рассуждал об этом вслух. Мама сказала, это из-за его болезни. Он знал, что не увидит, как я вырасту.

«Он хотел забрать сына и всех остальных с собой на тот свет», — вспоминает Про.

— Мама говорит, вы были знакомы… Отец был плохим человеком?..

— Он хотел, чтобы у тебя было все самое лучшее, — говорит Про, тщательно подбирая слова. — Думаю, он очень тебя любил.

Наверно, так же, как любил жену — как любят красивую дорогую вещь. Но агент не собирается говорить об этом ребенку. О мертвых, как говорится, либо хорошо, либо ничего.

Ему хочется спросить Макса, не обижал ли его отец.

Ему хочется стать для мальчика таким отцом, какого он действительно заслуживает — но это невозможно.

Он слышит, как подходит Кэт, каблуки ее босоножек цокают по мраморному полу.

— Милый, нам пора. Прощайся с Джоном.

Макс вдруг вскакивает и порывисто обнимает его, крепко-крепко. Приобняв ребенка в ответ, Про невольно вдыхает его сладкий щенячий запах — Макс пахнет совсем не как Нил.

Пока еще нет.

— Мы же увидимся? — спрашивает мальчик. — Ты будешь к нам приезжать?

— Если твоя мама не против.

— Ну конечно, Джон, о чем речь! — отвечает Кэт, улыбаясь. — Ты всегда желанный гость в моем доме!

Про гадает, как скоро это изменится.

***

Частный самолет, увозящий мать и сына, мчится по взлетной полосе, быстро набирая скорость. Когда он отрывается от земли и убирает шасси, появляется Нил.

Повернув голову, Про замечает знакомую долговязую фигуру, идущую по стеклянному коридору. Нил одет в летнюю рубашку оливкового цвета и бежевые шорты, на его ногах белоснежные кеды, на лице — темные очки. Вся одежда слегка мятая, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы уже успели растрепаться, но засранец выглядит как никогда аристократично.

Нил всегда выглядит настоящим джентльменом, что бы он на себя не нацепил, и Про теперь понимает, почему — просто это правда. Он и есть джентльмен, потомок британских лордов по линии матери. Врожденная элегантность досталась ему от Кэт.

Нил подходит, приветствует его кивком головы, становится рядом и ничего не спрашивает.

Про нарушает молчание первым:

— Я купил тебе монетку в Старом Макао.

— Знаю. Ведь я был там, с тобой.

— Но не отдал ее.

К его огромному разочарованию, Нил ничуть не тревожится. Он лишь пожимает плечами.

— Подаришь, когда придет время.

Про, который еще несколько секунд назад чувствовал себя отчаянным бунтарем, бросившим вызов самой судьбе, понуро опускает плечи. Ему не удалось ничего изменить, и Нил по-прежнему знает гораздо больше него.

Ученый снимает очки, складывает их и опускает в карман рубашки.

— Послушай, — говорит он, придвигаясь ближе к Про, так, что их плечи соприкасаются. — Не думаю, что будет правильно говорить это сейчас, но… Я знаю, что тебя гложет. В будущем мы еще не раз вернемся к этому разговору. Ты считаешь, что, завербовав меня, привязав меня к себе, подарив эту чертову монетку, ты испортил мне жизнь.

Протагонист открывает рот, чтобы начать возражать, но не находит слов — Нил прав, он действительно так считает.

— Это не так, — твердо заверяет ученый. — Дело не в монетке, не в том, сколько она стоит, и даже не в моей миссии.

Про глядит на него, по-прежнему не зная, что сказать.

— Ты дал мне смысл жизни и уверенность в себе. Для меня это ценнее всего. Ты все поймешь — со временем поймешь.

Лицо Нила так близко, его глаза возбужденно блестят. Он прекрасен и юн в свои тридцать два (или пятьдесят два, сколько там ему на самом деле?). Больше всего на свете Про хочется поцеловать его — что он и делает, быстро и украдкой, привстав на цыпочки.

— Я просто не хочу тебя терять, — шепчет он, близкий к отчаянию.

— Знаю, — улыбаясь, говорит Нил. — Я никогда тебя не покину. У нас всегда будет Макао, Лондон, Париж или Таллинн — что захочешь. Любое время и место из тех, где мы успеем побывать.

Про изумленно глядит на напарника, а потом фыркает и шутливо грозит ему пальцем.

— Опять бомбардируешь меня цитатами из «Касабланки»!

— Опять?.. Значит, кое-что я еще не успел сказать!

— И не торопись. До этого еще целый год.

— Вот именно. Пойдем, подвезу тебя до отеля.

— Я уже выписался из «Санва» и сдал в камеру хранения свои вещи. Сегодня я улетаю…

— Сдавай билет и забирай вещи. Мы остаемся здесь еще на неделю.

— Что?!

— Отель «Гранд Колоан Резорт» на юге острова полностью зарезервирован организацией на следующие семь дней. «Кавалерия» идет в ежегодный отпуск. И вы с нами, шеф!

— Это возможно? — удивляется Про.

— Конечно. После компенсируем эту неделю в инверсии. Мы же люди, нам нужно хоть немного расслабляться! Кстати, это ты предложил — ты из будущего, так что не возражай! Поехали!.. Но сначала — ты завтракал сегодня? Нет? Я так и думал. Заедем в Тайпу, там есть одна кофейня… По дороге купим паштейш. Думаю, они такие же вкусные, как во времена моего детства — потому что это время сейчас!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это, в общем-то, конец истории, но будет еще одна бонусная глава.


End file.
